


A Flicker

by ItsYaBoiOddball



Series: Hope [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Clones deserved better, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I also chose it cause its a funny word, M/M, Not cannon complient, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Some Characters Not Listed, Whump, and other relationships are, eventually, everyone will get a hug, i think i know, painfully slow burn, what is whump?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiOddball/pseuds/ItsYaBoiOddball
Summary: After Umbara, things changed. It wasn’t just the loss of his brothers, or the fact that he was clinging more to his General like he would disappear if he weren’t careful. It was the way troopers were going missing. They had completely lost track of some, it sounds weird because of course you will lose track of people, it’s a war after all, but these ones were disappearing not only on the battle field but off of Coruscant, from safe planets.The first time it happened, Rex was confused but he didn’t think too hard on it. He told himself, brothers go missing all the time. Maybe someone else had moved him already. When it happened again it was stranger. The trooper named Daz had gotten a spinal injury, completely unable to move and was carefully placed behind a downed transport, people could’ve seen him, someone was always watching him, and he couldn’t move… So how could it happen?! Rex asked if anyone had found him, sending out a small search party for him and anyone else, when they came back, they had two troopers but… neither was Daz. He was just gone. It happened again, and again and again. The 8th time it had happened, Rex was done.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Female Character(s), CT-5385 | Tup & Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Dogma & CT-5385 | Tup, Dogma & Slick, Past Obi Wan/ Satine Kryze
Series: Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748959
Comments: 30
Kudos: 106





	1. Nightmares of Umbara

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:
> 
> “CT 7567, do you have a malfunction in your design? You pulled your forces back from taking the capital city! The enemy now has control of this route. This entire operation has been compromised, because of your FAILURE!” 
> 
> Leaving Umbara leaves its mark on everyone, including the ever head strong and stubborn Captain Rex

“CT 7567, do you have a malfunction in your design? You pulled your forces back from taking the capital city! The enemy now has control of this route. This entire operation has been compromised, because of your FAILURE!” 

The voices grew louder as Rex stumbled in the darkness around him 

“Let me be clear about the punishment for the treason committed by ARC trooper 5555 and CT-5597: they will be court-martialed, they will be found guilty, and they will be executed! Make no mistake. For crossing me, you will pay the price!” 

Rex could hear his heartbeat grow louder like someone pounding as hard as they could against a drum and his breath begin to accelerate as he fell to the ground hearing Krell’s voice surround him, cold arms of Krell grabbing at him 

“General Krell” It was his voice this time

“Your being relieved of duty.”

“It’s treason then”

“Surrender, General”

“You're committing mutiny, Captain.” Rex’s hands were Steady, and he could see the scene all over again

“Explain your actions”

“My Actions?”

“For ordering your troops against one another!”

“Oh, that. I'm surprised you were able to figure it out, for a clone.”

“Surrender General, you’re outnumbered” A glint of anger was in his eyes now and he force pushed all the clones around him violently against the walls.

“You dare to attack a Jedi?!” Krell roared as his lightsabers ignited and he sliced open Rex’s brothers quickly

“I will not be undermined by creatures bred in some laboratory!” he spat out before jumping through the window and landing below them. Krell ran towards the blaster bolts that were barely missing him as he deflected the rest aiming them every which way before getting close enough to force push them to the ground before running into the forest of Umbara to flee. Rex and his brothers ran down following closely as he heard a voice 

“Hold it right there!” Dammit no…

“Lower your weapon Dogma” he raised his own speaking calmly as he could.

“I…” he tossed his head back and forth “I can’t do that sir!” 

“That’s an order!”

“It’s my duty.” He looked around panicked at his surroundings “Your all traitors!” Rex couldn’t help but look at the young trooper with sadness. He placed one pistol back in its holster as he removed his helmet looking at it then Dogma

“I used to think being a good soldier meant doing everything they told you… That’s how they engineered us. But were not droids, were not programmed. You have to learn to make your own decisions!” At that moment Dogma had seen his friend, the one guy who always laughed with and hung out with him aim his gun at him. Dogma turned towards Tup stress and confusion in him

“Dogma don’t do it” Dogma glanced at him eyebrows turning up in sadness and he finally lowered his weapon. 

“Take him to the brig. Troopers! Don’t let General Krell escape!” They ran ahead following where they thought he went, as he ordered the clones to go in different areas, he felt his stomach turn a bit. He could feel that this wouldn’t end well. “Anybody got anything?” 

“Eh negative Captain, we lost him… Wait- “Suddenly he could hear blaster bolts and a lightsaber swinging, men screaming out “he’s to… powerful!” Fear “HURRY!” a final scream before he was cut out, a slight shudder came down Rex’s spine in horror, but he pushed on. The group wasn’t far ahead, and he could see him with his HUD, he could see him cutting down troopers, brothers, men. He saw Krell look towards their direction and he quickly looked back to his men.

“He’s coming!” He said quickly before preparing himself to move forward so he could be closer to Krell when he came. Then suddenly Krell’s voice rang loud for everyone to hear, although they outnumbered him, they felt surrounded by Krell, as if this was the end.

“You should’ve listened to the ARC trooper from the beginning Captain” it echoed about with violent laughter that made him want to curl up on himself “He was right! I was using you!” Krell landed on top of a group of 5 men crushing them and stabbing them with his lightsaber. “You’ve all been my pawns!”

“GET HIM” Rex yelled to his men and Krell’s laughter continued loudly as if he’d gone mad as he began his attack on the troopers. He sliced skillfully into them and stabbed many viciously making the smell of burnt flesh rise. He placed his sabers down so he could blend in better with the darkness running to individuals forcing them around and at one point grabbing one raising him far above his head and slamming his back over his knee, a loud crack before he threw the trooper away like he was trash hitting several more sending one flying far off. Rex was too busy trying to fire at the beast before him he couldn’t even tell who who was, until Tup commed in.  
“Captain Rex, this is Tup!” he began quickly “If you can force the general towards me!”

“What?! Why?” Rex said back in confusion

“Trust me sir!” Rex stopped firing for a moment thinking quickly acting “Troopers, listen up! Circle around and lure him towards Tup!” They ran as fast as they could leading Krell after them as he began laughing loudly barreling after them. Tup fired at Krell as he began to pass him which he easily deflected staring over slightly surprised at the attack. 

“HEY UGLY! COME AND GET ME!” Tup yelled to Krell watching the former Jedi bolt towards him making his heart pound violently and he steadied himself not moving begging his plan to work! Krell got close within seconds and Tup braced himself for the worst as Krell jumped off one of the creature’s arms and finally it awoke grabbing Krell’s body lifting him into the air. He was flailed around and almost placed in the creature’s mouth as clones fired upon him rapidly trying to hit him and not the creature. Krell cut at the tongue and the creature threw him to the ground violently making Krell drop one of his lightsabers. Before lifting him back up into the air, the creature brought him up high again and Tup fired at the creature’s head rapidly so Krell would fall. Krell shook his head a bit sitting up looking towards the dead creature first then around towards whoever shot it. Krell yelled and fell to the ground as Tup stunned him so he wouldn’t move again. 

“I stunned him sir!” Tup’s voice came out a bit strained still aiming his gun at Krell

“Nice work Tup!” Rex said rolling Krell over with his foot to make sure he was down, but something was different this time Rex got knocked to his feet by Krell and Rex tried to fire on him but Krell forced the gun from his hand.

“No!” Rex shouted as he saw Tup get cut down hearing him cry out “STOP!” a shriek escaped his usually composed self as he saw fives neck being snapped, “no no no NO NO!!! AGH STOP!” Rex cried out jumping back up and running at Krell watching as all his Troopers get cut down laughing deeply Krell finally turned to Rex getting close to him grabbing Rex by his arms and starting to pull at him as if to rip him in half. “ACK!” Rex started to scream as Krell’s lips got closer to Rex’s ear.  
“No lab tube creature, will stop me.” Laughing he began to rip Rex in half an inhuman scream pouring out from Rex-  
Suddenly… Everything was dark again

“Rex!” He heard a voice call and he shot up eyes opening as he flailed about wildly grabbing for his guns before noticing Fives there and holding Rex’s shoulders “Hey Rex! Your fine!” Rex stiffened realizing where he was. Easing back down panting feeling sweat all over him making his blacks stick to him. He looked around noticing other troopers’ heads start to move awakening to the sound of Fives and Rex. “You’re alright, your safe…” Fives said trying to get Rex to look him in the eye. Rex began to stand and walked out of the room where everyone was sleeping, snagging his armor and Fives followed quickly. 

“Sorry” Rex mumbled as they made it out the door and stood for a moment “I- I didn’t mean to wake you.” He looked up towards Fives seeing his face looking kindly towards him

“Don’t apologize Captain, we all get nightmares.” Fives squeezed Rex’s arm reassuringly. Rex smiled weakly.

“Please, don’t mention this to anyone alright? They don’t need to see how weak their Captain really is” Fives looked at him surprised and began to protest.

“Alright Rex, that’s enough of that you-“ He looked at Rex who had one eyebrow raised clearly not appreciating the attempt to scold Rex. Fives sighed letting his hand fall a bit, “I won’t tell anyone Rex... but you need to know that this... that anything like that doesn’t make you weak.” Rex just looked off. He felt so weak and stupid, it was a lot and he wished he had never listened to Krell, he wished his General never had to have left…. But he couldn’t think like that. He was the Captain and he had to be strong for all his men, even if he wasn’t feeling his best, he had to figure out a way to do it all and do it quick. 

“I’ll take the night watch” Rex said suddenly replacing the chest plate and arm pieces he took off to sleep. 

“Now sir, I think you should go back t- “

“I can’t sleep anyway. I’m sending Tup back in. Get some sleep Fives, I’ll uh, need your support tomorrow.” Looking back at Fives he attempted to hold his composure and Fives couldn’t help the worry he felt for his brother. This had been a rough time and he knew it was a lot for everyone, but that as a captain Rex would feel responsible. 

“Alright Captain but let me know if you need anything else let me know. I’m here for you brother.” He laid a comforting hand on Rex’s shoulder before walking back in and heading towards his bed. 

Rex knew Fives was a reliable man, but he couldn’t admit his fears. He could not let others see so fully his shortcomings. He knows he is considered by many to be one of the best, but it didn’t feel right, especially not now. 

“Tup!” Rex called to the young trooper who quickly organized his stance to be straightened up for the Captain

“Yes Sir?” a little surprised he replied 

“I’ll take over the rest of your shift, you get some sleep alright?”

“A-are you sure sir?” 

“I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t.” a small smile was on Rex’s lips then “Now go on and get some sleep!”

“Of course, thank you sir!” Tup hurried off towards the barracks. Rex smiled nodding his head as headed to take the post leaning against the wall a bit looking out at the shadowy land. Well, I can take this time to sort my thoughts and prepare to tell the General of this mission. Rex then began his long night compartmentalizing all his thoughts and ideas while walking around his small premises. 

0-0-0

The next morning didn’t look almost at all different from the night it had just left behind, the thing that changed though was more ships arriving having General Skywalker in one of course. Rex had gotten off at around 0500 and had taken the 3 hours after to sleep restless after his watch.  
Leaving his bunk, he put his gear back on eating a ration bar before heading out to meet the General. The rest they were given didn’t ease the tension they were all feeling from the previous days, so much had happened. So many friends just gone as if they had never been there. In the morning he had found a trooper by himself, he had lost all his squad to the shadow people and almost lost his own life to Krell the night before. He hasn’t even found name yet; he was so young. Anakin’s ship landed near and Rex walked to it quickly taking his helmet off as he approached the ship to get to his general. 

“Rex! I heard a lot has happened since I left but wasn’t given much details.” Skywalker began as he stepped off his ship towards Rex and they began to walk towards the captured base. Skywalkers voice seemed serious and oblivious all at once. Rex made his eyes stay up from the ground but avoided the generals gaze “Obi Wan said it’d be better to talk in person?”

“Sir, I think we should go somewhere quieter” Anakin looked to him a bit surprised but could feel Rex’s unease surrounding him and nodded following him quickly to towards an elevator. 

“Well may I relay the information I know and then you can fill me in on the rest?” Anakin asked looking towards Rex who still avoided his eyes. Rex nodded his head. “Alright well, I know that the casualties were incredibly high, and I can see just by being here.” Anakin shuddered lightly “and I know Krell is dead. Obi Wan told me it’d be best to discuss this in person, so he only gave me vague notes of what happened.” Rex finally looked up at Anakin before quickly looking away sighing as the elevator door opened and they stepped into a mostly empty looking floor only one trooper passing by them as Rex led them on to a room that was black and blue like most of the place. “Alright Rex what happened?” Anakin asked trying to keep his temper while crossing his arms, he just needed to know and felt frustrated “I can feel the tension coming through the wall’s here!” Rex stiffened and looked towards Anakin eyes hardened harshly as he looked at him as he tried to contain his own anger 

“With all due respect sir, you weren’t there. So, I need you to relax enough to listen to me and try not to interrupt.” Rex said in a commanding voice that made Anakin freeze a little. Rex had a hard time being so forward, but now was not time for being awkward of shy. 

“Alright Rex, lay it on me.” Anakin said sitting down. Rex followed suit stiffly letting out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck thinking of how to start.  
“Well...” he struggled to begin not knowing how to “I guess it began when you left. He was an odd seeming General, general Krell that is.” Rex paused he felt nervous and he was sure it was showing.

“Go on Rex” Anakin soothes relaxing his arms and uncrossing them

“Right right, anyway” Rex looked down at the table where they were seated taking in a breath holding his fist in one hand squeezing lightly “well when you left, he showed rather quickly his distaste for uh, clones. Just casual insults you’ll hear from civies, but it seemed weird from a general so straightforward about his disdain for us.”

“What do you mean Rex?” Anakin was trying his best to be calm

“Well, first thing I did when he came was try and create a good atmosphere with him so I told him just trying to make sure he knew I was ready to listen and respect him was tell him ‘your reputation proceeds you’ and I thought we would chat a bit about the battle plans and path to the shadow people but he just looked at me and said ‘I find it very interesting, Captain, that you are able to recognize the value of honor, for a clone. Stand at attention when I address you. Your flattery is noted, but it will not be rewarded.’” Anakin scoffed interrupting Rex’s impression of Krell that wasn’t the most accurate, rather angry instead. 

“What in the hells kind of attitude is that?” Anakin said folding his arms leaning back again “What else did he say?”

“Well he continued saying something about the reason he was so effective was cause he did things by the book, including protocol… then he told us to prepare to move, so I got everyone ready of course and we began a 12 hour long march to reach our destination.” Rex paused looking at Anakin who rolled his eyes at the thought of Krell huffing slightly “At that point we uh, we hadn’t rest since the night before with you General. So, the battalions were trying there best to keep up I assure you, but some started to drag their feet a bit. I asked the general on Kix’s advice for rest if we could make camp. He said they just needed the resolve to continue” Rex scoffed at the thought before continuing “I tried to tell him they needed rest but he called me by my number and asked if I was reading him. It was ridiculous. I insisted on getting rest for the men, but he denied it sayin it was a luxury we didn’t have. So, we continued. When we got to our point where we had already planned an attack strategy Krell told us we would have a forward assault on the enemy. I tried to argue my way out of it. To continue the previous plan but Krell wouldn’t…”

Anakin was shocked and wasn’t hiding his anger well at all anymore “Why in the world would he do something so dumb?!” Rex looked up at Anakin and shook his head. “I mean there was already an effective plan!” 

“I know sir, and this plan lost us many… many brothers.” Rex was looking at Anakin trying to convey his much higher understanding to him at which Anakin quieted back down and listened again “I was able to adjust the plan just enough to push the Umbarins back but Krell wasn’t happy. He asked if I had a malfunction and when Fives tried to stand up for me Krell threatened him with his lightsaber. I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt so I told him my thoughts plain as day, so his focus was back on me and away from the men. He said my opinion was noted and walked back towards the back half of the battalion. We were attacked again and lost many men” a small stutter escaped him “K-Kix was so mad. I don’t blame him, but he was going to get himself killed. He was jumping to every trooper’s aid despite risking himself constantly. So, I ordered him to hold off. We lost a lot of men.” Rex took a moment to gather himself before continuing. “I know these details don’t seem to matter but they are needed to understand what happened more fully sir- “Rex began looking up at his general brows upturned. 

“No, Rex they… all those details matter. I need to know what I can about my men. You guys are important to me.” Anakin smiled reassuringly at Rex which made him smile a little himself. This was how generals should all be. A bit reckless maybe, but he cared for his men so much. 

“Right, right thank you sir.” Anakin smiled at Rex once more “Well, we were able to win that battle with Fives and Hardcase” He smiled remembering his brothers “I sent them on a stealth mission. Our rocket launchers weren’t working on some of the enemy’s tech and I thought that the enemy’s bombers would work on them. So, I sent them into enemy territory to go get some” Anakin laughed looking pleased with Rex and his quick thinking “yeah, they came back having control of the ships- well kind of. Hardcase was just trying to stay in the sky I think!” Rex let out a laugh before he felt a small tug in his throat, oh Hardcase, and he calmed back down as he continued “We were able to take the base. We arrested some of the shadow people and took over the base completely. We stopped supply runs to the capital… of course. But when supplies kept coming, we found it was from a ship above us. We wanted to send some of the enemy bombers to get it, but Krell said they weren’t allowed to go out and do it. But they did, anyway, ended up saving the whole operation. Krell though... he didn’t care. He said that they would be…. Court martialed.” Rex felt his hands shake and crumpled them into fists to steady himself continuing “I- I tried to get him to change his mind but then he t-told us to-“ a frustrated noise came out of Rex’s throat and Anakin reached a hand over Rex’s arm. “He told us to execute them immediately.” A long pause as Anakin’s arm stiffened retracting a bit. Rex felt the rage, he felt shame burning in him, why hadn’t he done something more? He kept going. “Luckily, Five’s is a good man, who surrounded himself with brothers who loved him and Jesse too much to do them wrong like that. I… I wasn’t going to stop it. I didn’t know how sir… I’m sorry general I didn’t know what to do…” Rex folded his arms away from Anakin’s touch feeling guilty thinking back on the situation.

“Rex… don’t….” Anakin looked at Rex trying to meet his eyes not knowing quite what to say. 

“Sorry sir. I’ll finish quickly”

“Alright Rex, but if you need a break, we can take one. This was a hard battle.”

“I know but it’s something I have to get out now, or I don’t think I’ll be able to.” Rex took one more breath continuing “Everyone misfired purposely. I was called back to Krell after taking off the cuffs on Five’s and Jesse. He asked me why we hadn’t killed them, and I told him that it was wrong. We got a transmission from Kenobi that he needed aid, but it was cut off before General Kenobi could finish. So Krell sent us onward anyway, but first he told us…”

“Told you what Rex?”

“He… he tol’ us that the enemy may have dressed in our armor to trick us. Well, when we got there, we saw what we believed was the enemy. But I saw something that told me Otherwise” Rex bit into his chapped lip making it tear a bit “I saw a clone’s chin and neck from one of the 212ths armor. I went to check thinking I wasn’t seeing right… but when I removed the helmet of our thought to be enemy…it was a clone. A kriffing CLONE!” Rex finally let his anger show unable to contain it. They sat in silence for only a moment before Rex continued, allowing Anakin to soak in the situation. “Krell had lied to us, so after Waxer died telling us he was ordered to attack us. Krell had told them that the enemy would be wearing 501st blue armor. So, with that in mind we went to arrest Krell. That… that was more trouble and we lost a lot of men… would’ve lost em’ all if not for Tup’s quick thinking. We were able to take him back but… he planned on escaping during our battle with the shadow people. We didn’t have enough troops to guard him and fight the battle. So, I made the decision to execute him. The idea was all me General. I want you to know that Dogma… he was strong enough to do it that’s all. I made the decision.”

“What do you mean strong enough Rex?” Rex’s guilt had built up and felt so crushing to have to admit this to his General, to the man who trusted him to be a strong Captain. Weak.

“When it came time, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t pull the trigger. Something about the whole thing felt wrong. I wanted him dead oh hells did I, but something felt wrong killing a Jedi- a former jedi.”

“You shouldn’t feel bad for that Rex. If you had killed him, it would’ve been hard… but I have to admit I’m glad the kriffs dead.” Anakin began to rise with Rex following suit still struggling to look at his General. “Rex…I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Rex looked up a bit surprised at the earnest honest comment. 

“Sir, you couldn’t have known. None of us knew. But at least we put a stop to him here and now.” Anakin looked at Rex with a sad smile and opened his arms awkwardly making Rex raise a brow

“Sir?” an embarrassed look was on Anakin, but he stood there with the same pose 

“Just- come here Rex it’s a hug!” Rex laughed a little surprised and Anakin grunted in frustration but smiling a bit and walked forward and Rex backed up a bit still smiling but saying

“I don’t know if that is the most professional thing to do” Rex lowered his arm looking at Skywalker who just smiled again and Rex could feel the lump in his throat again as Skywalker wrapped his arms around Rex. He wouldn’t cry, he couldn’t but he allowed Anakin’s comforting embrace to stay. It was strange but he felt safe. Anakin’s head was on top of Rex’s and Rex felt for the first time since he’s been there, just a bit, safer. 

“Rex, I know you did what you thought was best in each situation. You’ve done the best you could within your power. I am proud of you.” Anakin finally said lifting his head and pulling Rex a bit back to look him in the eye. “Look at me?” Anakin asked gently. Rex slowly looked at him eyes straining. Anakin smiled at him “You’re a good man Rex! Trust me on this one, I know you and trust you!” Anakin smiled at Rex who looked at him a little more relaxed. They sat back down at the seats for a moment as Rex recomposed himself.

“Let’s get these men out of here. You guys have done enough. They’ve given us a week to recover and heal, the Jedi council is treating Krell’s death as a council matter, so you won’t have to talk to anyone but them about this” Rex smiled but couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. 

“Alright sir…” Rex paused looking at Skywalker as he rose “and thanks… for being here for me. Well for all of us” a nervous chuckle came from Rex and Anakin just smiled at him

“I’m always here for you Rex. I’ll be here for all of you, and I’ll be looking more into the Jedi I leave with you guys, or better yet I’ll just tell them to kriff off!” Anakin smiled at his resolve looking to Rex whose lip had quirked up just a bit. “We should get going before anyone starts wondering. We’ve been gone for a while now”

“Yes sir, I’m gonna tell the boys were headed home for the week” Rex smiled as they headed out and back around towards the elevator. He had one of the best Generals anyone could ask for. He was going to become a better captain from then on, for the general and his men.


	2. How do you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't know if this chapter is all that exciting, but it was getting a little bit long so I plan to post the next chapter sooner! Thank you for the comments and Kudos it means a lot! :)

They were headed home, Umbara was a few days out from Coruscant and Rex was ready to be back already. It wasn’t exactly home, but it was comfortable, familiar, and right now nothing more sounded better. Being left alone with his thoughts for so long wasn’t good either. He thought longer and harder on his actions on Umbara, they were frustrating. He had let his programmed beliefs take over before getting his head on straight, and that was frustrating. But what was the worst part was that Dogma was taking the fall. He knew he’d get the opportunity to tell the council how it all happened, but he also knew they wouldn’t necessarily listen, not the way they should. Jedi were so confusing to Rex, they say all sentient beings are worth protecting, and though many seemed to truly believe it, many more did not. _Krell didn’t_ he thought to himself bitterly. This wouldn’t go the way he wanted, and he could feel it.

“Rex!” He heard someone call him, he turned seeing the usually cocky Fives approach him, almost in a delicate manner.

“What can I do for you Fives?”

“You doing alright?” Rex couldn’t help but lift his brow in surprise, his features might be noticeably different with bags under his eyes, but who didn’t have that problem? They all had that same look of grief, exhaustion and anger on them after most battles, but especially this one.

“Well, as fine as I can be, I suppose” he contemplated the right answer sighing, “Why? You alright?”

“About the same as everyone Sir, I was just wondering if you had a moment to chat?” Rex’s stomach churned a bit,

“Yes, of course” he felt his nerves and the desire to flee, but he knew if his brother needed him, he would be there. No matter how much he wanted to run from discussion. “What is it you wanted to discuss?” Fives seemed a bit off, he was looking around at the other brothers, no one seemed to be listening but its hard to tell with helmets covering faces. “We can go to my office if that would be more suitable for you.” Fives nodded quickly and they headed off Fives anxiously tapping his fingers, and Rex getting himself ready for what this was about. It could be a lot of things, he was possibly ready to confront Rex on his actions on Umbara, or he could be hurt at the fact that he didn’t stop the execution or-

“Rex?” Fives taps Rex’s shoulder. They were already at the door and Rex was just standing there spacing out, “you sure your alright?”

“Yeah sorry, lost in thought.” He opened the door allowing a Fives in first and following removing his helmet and sitting in the small bunk while Fives sat in the chair across from him.

“Sir” deep breath, “what’s going to happen to Dogma?” Oh man, that was a possibility too. “Are they really going to put him in jail for this?! I mean he did what was right!” Guilt was all over him and Rex raised his hand to Fives shoulder grasping tightly

“Fives, I… I honestly couldn’t say. But I’ll do everything in my power to assure he doesn’t die. Hell, if I can, I’ll get him back over here!” Fives face relaxed a little although he was still worried. “He’s a good man, he’s just so young and still learning.” They were quiet for a moment as Fives relaxed himself thinking harder about it all.

“He always bugged the Kriff outta me to be honest” a small smile came into Fives lips as he thought of him “he was always talking about the reg Manuel’s and getting mad at us for the dumb things we did. He took everything to seriously.” Fives sighed putting his face in his hands chuckling lightly “kinda reminded me of Echo when he was younger, except he was much less ridged and stubborn.”

“I know Fives.” Rex soothes as Fives chattered along about little stories of Dogma, a time when he pranked Dogma and he flipped out but when he caught Fives and Hardcase he was smiling although he held in any laughter. Another time when they went to 79’s, they had a drinking game and used up the little credits they had for it, Dogma had gotten drunk quicker then anyone else somehow, something about a possible mutation that made him a light weight which was the weirdest mutation ever.

“He just, he just…” a strangled breath left Fives “he needed more time. They all kriffin did!” Rex bumped his head to Fives and let him continue, to get it all out. He was an emotional man, more then many of the battle-hardened clones. “I was so mad at him on Umbara! He had forgotten his sense of duty to his own brothers! That’s what it felt like, he chose orders over his brothers.” He let out a sob full of anger and anguish, he was torn in half by this “but In the end he did what was needed. He made the right choice once he figured it all out more… I just… Rex I can’t lose another brother, not like this! Decommissioned, executed, it’s just not right, he’s only 9!” Rex gripped harder at Fives feeling him shake as he let it all leave him.

“I know Fives, I won’t let him die. I won’t.” Rex knew it wasn’t a possible guarantee, but he couldn’t help it. Fives needed to hear it and so did Rex even if it wasn’t fully possible he would say it was till he was proven wrong. “I’ll talk to Skywalker, he won’t abandon his men so easily.” He knew that was true if nothing else, he knew that.

0-0-0

The next few days before returning to Coruscant were full of quiet mourning. Of course, they got louder as days went by. The first day was the quietest but everyone knew that grieving was a luxury they didn’t have. They had a week, if it didn’t get cut short, to recoup and get a new shipment of replacement troops. A bunch of shinnies who they had to be ready for. They couldn’t look broken down in front of a bunch of newbies. It wasn’t an option.

Anakin and Rex have been able to discuss more of what to talk about at the council and Rex was just waiting till Anakin was done to bring up Dogma.

“Anything else Rex?” Anakin asked looking down at his data pad

“Yes sir, actually… I have a favor to ask you if it isn’t to much.” Anakin looked up a bit surprised but smiled

“Of course Rex, what is it?”

“Sir” he swallowed; this was one BIG favor he was asking… but it was important “I want to be able to do something for Dogma.” He started clumsily; he had rehearsed what to say but it wouldn’t come out as smoothly as he wanted. “I’m not sure how to exactly, but if I can vouch for him or-“ he saw Anakin’s softened features as he frowned “Sir?” He asked carefully

“Rex, I’m sorry but Dogma is being taken back to Kamino.” Rex’s eyes widened in horror

“w-what?! No trial or anything? He didn’t even get to say what happened! He never got the chance to-“

“Rex,” Anakin raised a hand to quiet Rex “I know. It isn’t right, but the Kaminoins said if we sent him back, they wouldn’t execute him, and if he went through a trial with the senate, well he wouldn’t have made it most likely.” Rex felt his stomach churn, why would the Kaminoins do them a favor? “I accepted this thinking we can find a way to get him back.” Rex sunk in his seat, this felt worse. If they send him back out, they’ll probably recondition him…

“S-sir, I think maybe we can work with the senate angle better.”

“Rex, many senators aren’t understanding, the Kaminoins will be able to keep him safe.”

“No, they won’t, sir you don’t understand! They don’t keep useless items. They just don’t, Dogma will be decommissioned unless they find him to be useful… they’ll recondition him if he is deemed useful!” Rex felt the panic set in his mind, Anakin wasn’t hearing what he was saying.

“Rex-“

“Sir I _beg_ you to reconsider.” Anakin’s eyes locked with Rex’s and they stared for awhile as if a silent argument. Rex’s eyes begging Anakin to not let another brother go and Anakin trying to convey his reasoning. Finally they broke away as Anakin sighed and shook his head at himself. He could never fight Rex when he looked at him like that.

“I’ll see what I can do. But I can’t guarantee I can switch things over at this point. If I can’t we will still find a way to get him back.” Rex allowed himself to breath again smiling at Anakin a little.

“Thank you, sir!” Anakin shook his head but this time with a small smile on his lips

“Of course, Rex” Rex seemed happier and was grabbing his things readying to end the meeting, before that though Anakin stepped in “Hey Rex?”

“Yes sir?” _His eyes practically sparkle,_ Anakin thought to himself

“You don’t have to call me sir when it’s just us two.”

“Um alright General Skywalker”

“No- I meant you can call me by my first name!” Anakin spoke quickly and looked over at Rex who looked surprised, a small tint of red flushing his cheeks

“Oh, right. Of course,” Rex paused awkwardly “Anakin” he smiled a little to himself at saying his name before he quickly turned his face away grabbing things to busy himself so his reddened face wouldn’t be seen by Anakin. Unfortunately for him, Anakin noticed and couldn’t help but tease him quickly. Rex awkwardly continued to pick up his things.

“Well well well Rex what do we have here?” He circled around to see Rex’s face and that only increased Rex’s embarrassment. “What? Is it really that hard? Come on try saying it again!” Anakin smiled slyly as Rex’s head shot up to look at Anakin with a scowl.

“Look I already said it, si-“ wrong word, “Anakin.” There I said it again to!” Anakin laughed at Rex who, although was still flushed with some embarrassment, was also smiling. There was a pause at that moment, they just looked at each other smiling and enjoying the company. A few to many seconds passed through before they realized how odd it might seem if anyone were to see. Two high ranking officers just staring at one another and smiling like a couple of di’kuut’s. Rex coughed awkwardly and looked away gathering his helmet into his arms and looking anywhere but at Anakin “Well Anakin, I’ll let you know if anything else comes up.”

“Of course, Rex, I’ll see you later.” They looked at each other one last time before Rex exited the room quickly putting his helmet back on. The only thought racing through his mind _why does my heart keep beating so fast?_

0-0-0

The next few days were full of awkward almost silly conversation. Anakin making jokes and Rex responding perhaps a bit cheekier than he should, but Anakin would only smile Wider at Rex when he reacted so openly. Yes, it was silly but somehow comfortable as well. Rex was able to comm Dogma for 5 minutes, he was playing the role of a brave man, saying how things could be worse, he could be dead. Rex couldn’t bring himself to laugh at the joke, he was still scared death was still an option for Dogma. They ended the call with Rex promising to help Dogma as best he could, and Dogma thanking him. Dogma was a bit different, even over holo he could tell. He was still very serious with small smiles once in a while, but his faith in the Jedi wasn’t strong anymore, he didn’t seem to believe Rex when he said Skywalker would try and help him. He didn’t really feel surprised, he had put such a strong faith into Krell that it would’ve been surprising if he kept faith in Jedi the same way anymore.

They made it back to Coruscant, but Rex couldn’t relax. He had to go and see the Jedi now and that was going to be a lot. He knew he just had to answer any questions they had, but it still made him worry more then he should. But right now, the idea of being in a room full of people who never noticed how off Krell was till it was to late was unnerving. He knew many were trustworthy, but they thought this man was to. Just being under him for two minutes made him nervous and it was so obvious, he knew the Jedi probably only saw the façade he put up, but for kriffs sake they were jedi! Even he could feel how off he was, why couldn’t they?

He was in the Jedi temple before he knew it, being ushered in with Anakin close by, it was comforting to have him there at least.

“Rex, ease up. You’re not in trouble, they just need to know more” Anakin whispered as they walked down the halls towards the room.

“Sorry sir, I can’t help myself.” They were in front of the doors and Rex’s heart felt like it was going to leave his own body, the air around him felt stale, and he felt uncomfortable as the doors opened to reveal a tall room with windows, and chairs in a circle around the room. Several commanders were sitting in there sits via hologram and several others were there in person, luckily Obi Wan was there. General Windu, Secora, Fisto, Koon and many other Jedi he didn’t remember the names of were there in person. The small General Yoda was there as well, he gave off a gentle vibration practically from where he sat, he was comforting especially compared to the others whose eyes were colder, disconnected.

“Captain Rex, we’ve asked you here today before the council to discuss a former member of the Jedi, Pong Krell.” General Windu began as they all looked at him carefully. Anakin had left the room by that point, to his credit it was reluctant, but it didn’t make Rex feel better that Anakin wasn’t there.

“Yes sir” He replied promptly.

“Remove your helmet, you must Captain” Yoda asked calmly with a small smile on his face, Rex felt like he was practically naked somehow by taking off his helmet, but he did so even though he wanted desperately to keep it on around his face so he could make faces to himself freely.

“How did you get to the point where you felt the need to kill the general?” Mace asked in a calm yet blunt manner, his eyes were almost bored, that made it all feel worse.

“As stated in my report sirs, he had set us all up so that we would kill each other. When we went to arrest him, he killed many more men before we could apprehend him. When we brought him back, he told us of a vision he had-“ Suddenly a few Jedi sat up more to listen closer, _of course, the Jedi are intrigued by the vision that Krell may or may not have been lying about. Dead clones aren’t enough, its nothing new._ “He told us he planned to join Dooku once he destroyed our position and escape the prison with the Umbarins. I knew we couldn’t leave enough guards to make sure Krell didn’t escape and defend against the Umbarins, I knew he would go to the enemy with sensitive information to secure himself a position. He was to dangerous to be kept alive” The council gave each other looks that Rex didn’t completely understand, but he also didn’t particularly care to, somehow the Jedi seemed almost annoying at the moment. “He said he had a vision of the republic falling, and the Jedi as well.” He finished. Mace and Yoda looked at each other

“Did he say anything else about his vision?” another master asked whim he was unfamiliar with

“Yes sir, he said that he was no longer naïve enough to be a Jedi. He told us that he would take Umbara and that would be his prize for count Dooku so he could join him… once a new empire was created he would serve alongside him” Rex felt tension in himself but kept his face calm and sturdy.

“It’s to bad we couldn’t capture him alive” a zabrack master commented disappointedly and there was a few hums of agreement and Rex had to use all his will power to not scoff at that

“Thank you, Rex, you did all you could” Obi Wan pushed in before they could ask him more questions on that topic. He nodded at him grateful for it.

The meeting wasn’t much longer with mace asking some more questions about Krell, what he did leading up to his death that wasn’t placed in the official report. He relayed the information as calmly as humanly possible and was allowed to leave he gladly did, thanking them quickly but before he could leave Yoda spoke to him.

“Thank you, Captain. Enlightening, this has been.” He smiled back at the small green Jedi.

“Of course, sir” He replied quickly before exiting. He felt the tension drain from his body as the doors behind him closed quietly. It wasn’t that hard, but it still made him nervous, and for some reason so incredibly angry with them. They looked bored of the details of brother’s deaths but interested in the murderer Pong Krell. Of course, not all of them were like that but most were, and it was irritating. Krell didn’t care either, who else would fall and kill for there own pleasure? What happened to all sentient life being-?

“Rex?” Rex was startled from his thoughts at the call of his name “Rex you alright?” Skywalker.

“Yes sir, sorry sir” Anakin gave him quite the look then, he didn’t believe him for a second. “Uh and you, sir?”

“Uh huh… I’m going to the mess for food, you coming?” Rex felt some heat rise to his cheeks and he nodded gruffly replacing his helmet on quickly following his general to the mess where his brothers were.

It wasn’t particularly busy, most stuck to an earlier time to eat so there were brothers chatting throughout at a few tables but not the usual rambunctious group he was used to with the 501st. He didn’t see anyone from his squad unfortunately, he was really wanting to be with them today. _But_ he thought _at least general Skywalker is here, it’ll be nice._ He paused while grabbing his food. He did enjoy his General’s company it was true, but he never thought to describe it as nice before. _Well, I won’t have to explain myself to him the same way I would my squad. This is probably a good thing… I should be enjoying his company. Never know when it could be over…_

“Have you tried this before?” Anakin asked Rex pointing to something long and purple… maybe some kind of vegetable?

“I haven’t sir,” He made a face at it, whatever it was it didn’t look at all natural “Bright colors often signal danger in nature though” Anakin raised a brow chuckling lightly at Rex’s disgust.

“Yeah, but its this or just the usual… I’ll try some and give you a piece!” He seemed optimistic about the odd veggie plopping it down on his plate. Rex looked between it and his usual glob of food… well it wasn’t all that tasty, but it had many helpful nutrients that helped him, so he took it instead. They found a table sitting down across from each other chatting lightly before Anakin decided it was time to try his odd food. He picked it up with a fork not wanting to touch it yet.

“You sure you want to put that in your stomach sir? It sure be a sad way to go, not very cool” Rex smirked at Anakin who was studying the food carefully

“Mmm yeah I guess, since you are my Captain do you want to try it with me? We can find out together!” He gave a wry grin to Rex who scoffed rolling his eyes lightly

“No thank you sir! I prefer this stuff!” He stabbed his own blob picking up a piece and eating it.

“Welllll since I am a general, I could order you to eat it with me” he joked looking Rex dead in the eye

“yeah” he laughed but when Anakin didn’t join in he stopped and looked back at him with a serious look of concern “Sir, I respectfully decline” He didn’t want to eat it… at least not till he saw how Anakin reacted to it.

“I’ll make a deal with you Rex, either you start calling me Anakin while were off or you eat one of these!” He smiled innocently twirling the thing around in his hand. “Although I might take offense if you eat this over calling me by my name” Rex smirked, he kind of wanted to mess with him, but he also kind of liked saying his name… even if it was a hard transition.

“Well… Anakin it is then” Anakin smiled at his success and ate the veggie making a face as soon as it entered before relaxing again making Rex chuckle “Glad I picked your name”

“Well, it isn’t _bad_ necessarily just… a unique flavor!”

“Sure, well I hope you enjoy your unique flavors while I enjoy my boring one!” They spent the next 10 minutes with Anakin trying to convince Rex to just take a bite and he continued to refuse it while Anakin argued its flavor to be good.

0-0-0

“Rex, I sent a letter to Kamino about Dogma.” Rex paused from his food and looked up mouth half full

“And?” Anakin smiled a little at the muffled speech making Rex quickly chew it the rest of the way a bit embarrassed

“Well, the good news is they aren’t executing him. But they said they wanted to keep him and test to see if something went wrong.” Anakin gritted his teeth at the idea that something was wrong with Dogma, he was loyal, that much he knew. He wouldn’t do something reckless without reason. “I don’t know how long but I told them I’d love to have him back if it was possible.” Rex nodded slowly furrowing his brow, he didn’t know what they were planning… but usually they would just say something about him being to dangerous.

“alright” he got out quietly. It made him nervous, it felt off that the Kaminoins would do something like spare clones lives without quickly using the material. They were running low on Jango’s DNA apparently… which made no sense since they had all the clones who were exact copies of him, yes, a bit different… maybe a bit better in some ways as well. They wouldn’t have to alter the DNA so much… It didn’t make sense to just keep Dogma where he was. He didn’t really do anything wrong… of course they might not see it that way….

Anakin looked at Rex carefully trying to read his face as he got lost in his thoughts. Anakin wanted to do more; he really did but he couldn’t right now. General Ti wouldn’t let him impose on such a matter despite his arguments that they were his men therefore his responsibility. He was assured by her she wouldn’t let him die which was comforting but he still felt bad seeing Rex so worried, and he had a feeling bringing up General Ti wouldn’t help him feel better.

“I know it really isn’t much, but I figured you should at least know” Anakin said after a moment making Rex’s head shoot up

“Sir, thank you really! Err- Anakin… um anyway it means a lot to all us clones for you to be putting in the effort. It means a lot to me that your trying, some others might not have even pretended to care.” He thought back to some Jedi who he knew, as much as he looked up to them in many ways… there was something in the back of his head that always betrayed him, reminding of him of there many flaws that have cost lives. But they weren’t Gods, they couldn’t be as perfect as they desired to be.

“Thanks Rex, I’m just doing the decent thing really” Anakin seemed almost to respond shyly at Rex’s earnest complement. Rex’s heart gave a warm beat that made him smile a bit down at his food.

“We all appreciate you, and I really mean it… um… Anakin”

“heh, you really don’t want to eat this huh?” He joked resting his chin on his robotic hand looking to Rex softly, it made Rex’s stomach flutter as he smiled back

“Nope!”

0-0-0

Later that night Rex was feeling happier then usual, and decided with his optimistic feelings to send a letter to Dogma enlightening him on the situation, it had to be kept simple and basic as the Kaminoins would likely read it before giving it to Dogma, they weren’t allowed to read things deemed treacherous so letters had to be bland or you had to visit in person, and that chance very rarely came about for him or any clone really.

_Dogma,_

_I have spoken with General Skywalker and we will be attempting to get you out of there and back to the 501 st as soon as possible. Do what they ask and stay safe, let me know if you need anything while there. _

_You saved a lot of brothers by doing what you did. I am truly thankful to have you as a brother, thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Rex_

Sure, it wasn’t long, but it couldn’t be. To much detail and they may just send him back to Kamino as well. When he saw Dogma in person, he’d be sure to tell him all his thoughts on this situation.

He told his squad later that night all the information he could about Dogma and many of them were optimistic on the results of this whole thing as they saw Rex was feeling optimistic as well. Certainly, it wasn’t a secure promise, but they all wanted Dogma back, they had to replace to many brothers already and they didn’t want to keep doing that. Fives was ecstatic, he wasn’t technically apart of his squad since he was an ARC but he didn’t care much for those technicalities. Jesse was thinking of a welcome back prank, and Kix was thinking of the more logical parts of scolding him and then… of course… welcoming him back. 

He was glad Anakin was helping them with this. He knew a general had no need to, and that if he wanted he could have ignored the situation and let Dogma face any fate that the senate or Kaminoins deemed fit all alone, but he didn’t. He didn’t have to ask and Anakin was already doing something for Dogma. Rex felt like he had gotten lucky having the best general in the galaxy.

0-0-0

3 days later.

He was broken down by the constant begging of Fives to hang out at 79’s. He really didn’t want to but he also missed hanging out with his brothers, although he felt that he brought down peoples fun meter when they saw him with his full armor… he elected to wear his greys that night as much as he hated them so his fellow clones would be relaxed around him.

“Well Captain Rex you clean up nice!” Fives joked making Rex shoulder him harshly with a roll of his eye.

“Yeah Captain, I haven’t seen you in your greys in a loonnnggg time!” Jesse added pulling at them as if they were something strange and new.

“Well, we all share the same face. You could put them on and look at yourself in the mirror” Jesse made a tsk tsk noise at that shaking his head

“No Captain its much different, you haven’t worn greys in at least a year! I thought maybe the armor was apart of your body by now.” Rex rolled his eyes at the pestering and walked more ahead of them as they headed into 79’s looking for a table in the crowded place

“Oh and by the way Rex” Kix said walking closer to him “Your hair is kind of a giveaway, everyone knows Rex the blonde Captain” he said ruffling his hair running ahead to miss Rex’s hand swatting at him. _Other clones have blonde hair_ he thought to himself slightly bitterly as he sat at an empty table, luckily lots of clones were dancing, standing chatting among one another, or attempting to flirt with pretty and handsome civvies all around. The start was simple and nice, joking around sharing stories with one another and drinking. Fives had a friend there apparently, Rex recognized her from the one other time Rex went there with Fives. She was a pleasant woman, she enjoyed drinking games and sabacc with the other troopers and she was always hanging out with Fives. A Falleen women who had long black hair that covered most her head in curly waves and defined scales, she didn’t have as much of a protruding brow bone the males did but had sharp cheek bones defining her heart shaped face. She was kind to everyone, so everyone took a liking to her quickly enjoying her company, especially since most the time they were only around each other, Generals, and Clankers. It was nice when civvies wanted to hang out with them, they got to share stories with someone new. Kix was telling her about the many new missions they went on after there last meeting and Fives was sitting rather close to her smiling and adding to the story once and awhile. It was rather obvious how much Fives liked her, at least that’s what it looked like, Rex wasn’t the best at noticing such things but Fives was so obvious it’d be embarrassing to not notice! Obviously, it wasn’t allowed but he wasn’t gonna say anything. He knew Fives wouldn’t leave for anyone, he was determined to see this war to the end, and it made Rex glad to have him by his side. Other men might have left for the love they felt, but Fives was never one to leave things halfway done. If he was going to leave, he would’ve done so much earlier, but he hadn’t so Rex doubted he would.

“Heard yawl look the same, but its freaky ta see it all up close and personal!” A gruff voice sounded from the table behind making Rex twitch in annoyance. _Great, civvies harassing clones…_

“E-excuse me sir?” a young sounding clone squeaked out nervously making Rex turn to the vod

“Yeah its kinda freaking me out!” Another said with a gross smile on his lips. There were 3 of them standing there, one was a weequay, tall and thin. Next to him a stout gruff looking duross with bluey green skin and a human with dirty blonde hair and a good build. The one who spoke last was the human who was clearly drunk. Rex audibly scoffed glaring right at him. Civvies like them annoyed Rex to no end, he could get people not completely understanding clones to a certain extent… but the blatant asinine comments were beyond unneeded. They snapped their heads to Rex who took a swig of his drink for ‘good luck’ as he stood up standing next to the other troopers. They were shinnies, that much was obvious by the stuttering, but you could also see it in there faces, young innocent, unknowing faces.

“Wow” The weequay began looking at Rex up and down “This ones got blonde hair!” He stepped forward towards Rex a bit and he crossed his arms in annoyance

“Same face though” the duross mumbled crossing his arms looking at Rex with apparent disgust.

“You guys can’t be harassing people here” Rex spoke calmly but with a tone that demanded the attention of the 3

“And voice!” the human hiccupped “oh we aren’t harassing” he added as Rex’s face remained still and unchanging. “were pointing out the facts mate, besides its all very interesting! Did you dye your hair? Is that a defect?” Rex stayed still at there questions as he felt his squad rise and come up behind him to give them a death stare as well. _Defect._

“defect?” Jesse rose up from the table stalking over

“You better get a move on, hate to get you kicked out of here.” Kix said rising from his seat as well “Here at 79’s… they don’t mind if we take a matter like that into our own hands”

“Ooo a cheeky guy over here” The weequay cooed “Republic property shouldn’t be threatening civilians” He got closer to step towards Kix and Rex blocked him quickly. He knew if he kept it calm then they wouldn’t get into trouble with the owner.

“Go on, we don’t need trouble” Rex replied cooly

“Yeah? Well you should’ve been more careful who your talkin’ to then” the weequay jabbed his long finger into Rex’s chest “Meat droids ain’t gonna boss me around”

“Meat droids?!” Jesse growled out “Don’t you _dare_ talk to him like that!”

“Oh yeah? What’re you going to do about it?! The most that’ll happen to me is a property damage fee, you on the other hand? Assaulting a citizen? That won’t look good at all” he clicked his tongue lightly with a dirty smile “come on now boys! That’s not any fun is it?” He got a bit closer to Rex… to close for comfort and Rex eyes drew into a sharper glare “Ya know what else I’ve heard?” he said in a volume that only Rex could hear “That kriffing one of you is kriffen them all, I wouldn’t mind kriffen you soldi-“ he made guttural noise as Rex kneed harshly at his stomach making him bend over in pain. Before glaring up at Rex who did nothing to answer his absurd claim.

“You were a bit close to me for my liking civie, why don’t you duck on outta here before there’s anymore trouble.” The sandy blonde man came up swinging clumsy because of how drunk he was, all Rex had to do was shuffle to the side and stick his foot out tripping him and a loud bam came up as he fell. The duross stayed where he was snirking lightly, it made Rex annoyed, but he didn’t say anything to him watching as the human scuttered to get back up and the weequay raising his fist to take a swing

“You kriffen-“

“Oi! You 3, take it out of here!” A robotic voice sounded from the bar. It was the bartender Ahn, an Amani former headhunter with a throat disease that left him in need of a translator constantly. “I don’t need any fights making a mess in here.” The 3 offenders glared at him for a moment before stepping back and away heading out. No one would mess with a guy like Ahn, he still had the skulls of all his enemies hung around the bar, he wasn’t afraid to add more to the collection.

“What did he say to you?” Kix asked quietly

“Don’t worry about it Kix, they were being…” disgusting? Gross? Rude? They were being a lot. “he made a dumb comment is all. I got him though so it doesn’t matter.” Kix looked unconvinced but didn’t say anything.

“kriffing Ahn” Rex heard Jesse smirking behind him. Ahn and Rex looked to each other, Rex smiled nodding a small thanks to him. He turned quickly to the shinnies who looked at Rex with excitement, embarrassment, and wonder. It through him off a bit, but he looked at each of them instead saying

“You alright?” They looked between each other and nodded “Good, sorry about those guys. It usually doesn’t happen a lot in 79’s so don’t worry about it to much.” He turned to walk away but was stopped by the sound of the young vod

“Um thank you sir!” Rex turned and smiled lightly at him; he was attempting to grow out a beard that was scruffy and just slightly lighter color then his other brothers’ hair. “Are you Captain Rex?” Rex felt a bit surprise, although he shouldn’t have. Brothers can tell the difference better then most, and he was the only blonde with a shaved head and scar on his chin.

“Yeah, that’s me” he heard Fives snicker behind him. He knew Rex wasn’t one for too much small talk, at least not when he didn’t know someone as well yet… a lack of confidence in that area.

“Sir, we were just assigned to the 501st uh, sir!” another said excitedly Rex gave a small smile, well he had to get to know them sometime… although getting to know them always made it harder when they died… he wasn’t given the option to choose whether to engage further as Jesse shoved at him towards them earning another snicker from Fives. 

“What’re your names?” Rex asked eyeing Jesse carefully before returning attention to the shinnies

“My names Dev Sir!” He had a slightly shorter haircut, it was smoother looking then most others

“Hatch” he had a lighter shade of gold for eyes

“Droll Sir!” He had a cheeky grin that reminded him a bit of Hardcase.,

“I’m CT-9556 sir!” the young trooper closest smiled sheepishly as Rex’s eyes dragged over them.

“No name yet kid?” He asked carefully

“Uh no sir, haven’t done anything that exciting yet I suppose…” Rex slapped a hardy hand on his shoulder and smiled

“You’ll find one soon enough. Don’t stress over it!” 9556 immediately relaxed at that and smiled brightly. Rex looked behind him and saw that his squad were all watching him with stupid smiles on there faces, they were covering the table as best they could so Rex would hang out with the shinnies. “You guys mind if I join you?” he asked, and they lit up at the idea of Rex sitting with them.

“O-of course sir!” Hatch said scotching over in their booth making room for the Captain. Rex found himself wishing Cody were there, he was always a good distraction for the shinnies. They always wanted to hear about his scar, and he was simply more pleasantly natured then Rex desired to be.

He sat there a moment and smiled completely unsure of what to do, but he was a Captain of the 501st! Shinnies weren’t going to scare him off!

“So, you guys come straight from Kamino?” he asked

“Yes sir! We came right off as soon as training was done! We’ve heard of the 501st before and it seems to be one of the best!” Droll excitedly started, Rex smiled at him letting him explain how they almost messed up there exam because Hatch got shot and hit his head on the floor.

“That isn’t what happened!” Hatch hissed quietly to Droll who ignored him, Rex could hear him, but he just kept listening as if he hadn’t.

At first 9556 felt embarrassed by the enthusiasm they were showing to the Captain, it was a bit much and it showed how new they were to this. He looked over and saw the Captain smiling and laughing along with the conversation, he seemed content to just listen and 9556 wouldn’t be the one to ruin that. It made Rex seem more real somehow to see him just sitting with them, he was known to be a war hero that was for sure and it made him seem like a type of person to be impossible to get to know or understand. He was easy going in person, kinder then expected and not nearly as scary as he’d thought… but that made it better. 

“You wanna drink Captain?” Del asked as he stood to get refills for everyone

“Oh, that’s alright, not that thirsty.” He waved him off casually

“Are you sure sir? We were gonna play Brothers and Clankers!” Rex raised a brow, what the hell kind of game was that?

“What is that?” he asked and Droll’s eyes lit up with excitement

“You’ve never heard of it sir?!”

“No… should I be worried?”

“Not at all sir! I can explain it to you, we used to play it with water back on Kamino but we always wanted to try it with the actual drink!” He then went on to explain the rules being this; you need a sabacc deck and a lot of drinks. Everyone starts with 10 cards, the first person to go places a card down and says a name. The number is how many seconds you have to drink and the name is of who is drinking, if someone has the same number worth card you can place it down on the top and save whoever was going to have to drink, but you have to make another person drink. Once your out of cards the game is over, whoever had drunk the least amount wins. Rex smirked at him as he explained and shook his head, it sounded ridiculous.

“I don’t know about this….” He slowly said and Hatch shook his head lightly

“Sir I think it’d be good for… morale purposes!” Rex raised an unamused brow at that and 9556 seemed to grow nervous under the scrutiny. Rex winced a little at that and sighed.

“Well who can say no to a morale boost I suppose” He conceded. He didn’t like getting drunk, but he didn’t want to make the troops feel like he was ruining the party.

“Yes! I’ll go get the drinks sir!” what ensued was an intense game that would not be forgotten for the rest of Rex’s life… or anyone else who was present. 

“Are you kidding me?!” Rex groaned out sliding down in his seat covering his face with his hand. They were on there 3rd round and rex had a losing streak of last place every time. This was a game of luck and his was rotten. “Do I have to drink for 60 seconds?” He was already drunk which he wouldn’t admit… but they all knew. In fact Kix seemed anxious for him from where he was sitting along with the Falleen women but Fives and Jesse were getting a kick out of it. Rex being wasted was the rarest sight in the world! He barely drank so his tolerance wasn’t as high either. 9556 attempted to share a peaceful route with the Captain saying

“Well you don’t have to si-“

“They’re the rules!” Droll was never good at this game so it was nice to have someone else doing worse then him. Rex groaned again but grabbed the bottle, which was about to be emptied, he tossed his head back drinking slowly and the time began. Now 60 seconds doesn’t sound long but the liquid was still burning his throat and it made his eyes water as he gulped as quickly as he could

“5…4…3…2…1!” They chanted and Rex started coughing as soon as it left his lips and 56 slapped his back hard trying to be helpful but it only made him choke more. He wanted to win so bad, but he was not expecting it to be this hard! If Anakin were there he wouldn’t have minded losing. Even though he’d wanna find a way to impress the general so his grin wouldn’t be so smug…

“Um sir maybe you should stop for now” Hatch spoke up, _of course_ Rex thought _the guy who’s winning wants me to stop, psh._ He was about to protest but Fives finally stopped fooling around and went over to his Captain who would have, by this point, undoubtedly continued to play a losing game.

“Alright sir I’ll get you back to the barracks” he said smiling and Rex frowned at him, his cheeks completely flushed but he still had a mean glare.

“Whatever Fives, how can you drink all the time? How aren’t you drunk” Fives just hauled Rex to his feet and he wobbled almost falling back down as quickly as he was up and Fives threw his arm over his shoulder.

“Well sir, I drink more often then you do for one” Rex groaned at him making Fives laugh lightly. “And I usually don’t drink as much as you just did” Rex was wobbling around on his feet glaring at the floor. “I’m gonna take him back guys, I’ll come back later alright?” They waved him off and the Falleen women came over quickly

“Do you need help?” She asked him

“Nah it should be alright De, I’ll be back in a bit… keep the boys out of trouble huh?”

“I think your taking the trouble with you!” She joked giving him a little smirk

“That isn’t nice the Captain hardly gets dr-“

“Oh you know who I’m talking about!” Then they gave each other a look, a look that only people who share more then a friendship give each other and Rex smirked at Fives as they walked away. Fives was beaming as they left and so Rex snorted loudly so Fives would here.

“W-what? Something wrong?”

“No, nothing.” Rex looked off as they went forward a few brothers slapping him in the back as he was practically dragged off by Fives. “Flirt” he coughed out

“What?!” Fives blushed looking down at Rex

“What? I’m not gonna say anything to anyone Fives don’t even worry about it!” He threw his hand up dramatically “Besides why would I make my little vod’ika sad huh?” He was drunker then Fives realized

“Well I hope you don’t Rex, it wouldn’t be very nice.” He joked back cautiously “besides if you did I’d have to tell the general that-“

“What?!” Fives hadn’t even gotten to his joke yet and Rex was stiffening up looking at Five’s horrified “Tell him what?!”

“That you’ve been out drinking… unless there’s something else I’m not aware of?” Rex swallowed loudly, what was he thinking? He didn’t have anything to hide from the general…

“N-no. Of course not.” Fives looked at him, his face was slightly redder, and he was glaring at the floor like a little kid almost, it made him chuckle a bit which made Rex grumble. “You sure sir? Maybe you got yourself a little crush on the general!” Five, of course was joking and didn’t expect Rex to have such a surprised fearful face when he looked over.

“W-what? Do’t be ridiculous Fives” he slurred out, he looked surprised more so then Fives was by the reaction “That wouldn’t be good would it… besides I’m a clone, nothing special. Right, General and Captain that’s it” He was talking more to himself now, and Fives felt like he had just intruded on the Captains most private thoughts…. But also…

“The general?!” He whispered sharply to Rex “You really like him?!” Rex turned to face Fives, they were stopped in an ally not far from there destination but Rex was barely holding on and Fives was trying to figure out if Rex was to drunk to really know what he was talking about or was spilling himself open.

“I-I don’t know! How do you know?” He asked panicked grabbing at Five’s shoulder to stable himself

“Uh, well… I’m not exactly an expert but does he make you feel comfortable?” Rex snorted

“Of course I am! He’s my general it’d be silly if I wasn’t comfortable!”

“Um okay, well do you want to spend more of your time with him?”

“Well… I don’t mind it so much…” Fives sighed in relief. Sure being with someone was hard, but being with or crushing on someone within the GAR? That’s a lot more dangerous then- “I guess we’ve been hanging out a lot more. It feels weird when I can’t hang out with him… or at least get a message when were separate” Rex rubbed his chin thoughtfully as Fives rubbed his eyes unsure if he was crushing or really liked him.

“How do you feel about sex with someone at the bar, just anyone how do you feel about that?” he asked and Rex immediately made a face of disgust

“No thank you, I don’t want it like that.”

“Well would you ever have sex with the general?!” Rex reddened and he glared at Fives

“What are you saying?! T-that is a whole OTHER level of inappropriate that would never be allowed”

“BUT if you could just ask him out, and either that night some other night have sex would you?!” Rex frowned nodding

“I guess… not right away though! I don’t want to right away” Fives sighed massaging at the temples of his head “So if I’m comfortable enough to have sex I like him?” Rex asked with a twisted look and Fives sighed. It felt weird to know more then Rex on something. Especially this kind of thing.

“Well, does your heart feel all… fast and excited? Or do you feel like your stomach has flutter bugs in it?” He asked, it was basic questions and all but that’s how he knew… he was more sober of course.

“I mean… yeah… he’s just so happy. He’s kind to me and looks out for me, he treats me like a person and not only that he listens to me.” Rex went on for a moment.

“Do you like him Rex?” Fives asked again looking Rex in the eyes. When he didn’t answer he shook him lightly “Do you vod?”

“I didn’t mean to!” Rex got out quickly looking at Fives almost angry then away quickly. “If he finds out then what would happen?” Rex asked quietly “if he knew, what would he think?” They were both quiet for a moment, Fives knew Anakin was a good man and General but… who knew what could happen. He doubted he would turn Rex over or anything, but he knew it wasn’t exactly a common occurrence.

“I… don’t know” Fives got out Rex drooped farther holding his head. “Let’s get back, your not sober enough for this kind of talk.” They walked back slowly and Fives dragged his Captain who was starting to feel heavier. He would have never thought that his night would go like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took a while to get up and heres why, I started a whole new story and instead of being a good online student I wrote 40 pages... so I'll have another story with this one. I'm thinking this will be a bit of a learning project while I figure out how to write stories well. I have trouble staying focused on a singular topic sometimes and so it can get a bit jumbled. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know! :)


	3. Drunken night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run in with the right guy at the wrong moment.

Meditation wasn’t as easy as everyone made it seem. Anakin had been doing it for years and was still struggling to fully accomplish it, Obi Wan always tells him that it has many benefits and he should keep trying… but it was just so boring! Tonight though, he tried it in a room separate from his own quarters to try and see if that would help, surprise it didn’t. But as he was walking back to the men’s barracks to see if anyone was bored enough to hang out with him, he heard voices just around the corner. He peeked around and saw Fives dragging at Rex, w _hat in the-?_

“Rex come on man, your getting heavy!” Fives whined out

“Whatever, just leave me here it’s nice here.”

“Were in a hallway Rex. I’m not leaving your drunken shebs out here all night as much as I’m starting to want to”

“Fives I don’t want to go back, if he sees me like this it’ll be soooo embarrassing.” Fives almost dropped Rex as he practically sagged onto the floor trying to drag his own weight down as much as he could “Shoulda lef’ me outside.”

“Listen you little-“ at that moment they turned the corner bumping into the one man they didn’t want to see “Uh Sir!” Fives attempted to stand at attention for his General, but Rex had completely frozen up in place and wasn’t looking up. 

“Hey Fives, what happened here?” He asked with a sly turn of his lips as he bent down a bit to look at Rex “wow that’s a strong smell!” he laughed lightly, and Fives shrugged smiling

“Yes, um sorry sir we were just headed back too his barracks!” Rex finally stopped weighing down fully and straightened up quickly, which wasn’t a good idea because as soon as he did, he keeled over holding in his stomachs contents eyes rapidly looking for the nearest bathroom.

“Oh kriff” Fives panicked, he hated vomit! It was the worst thing in the world and the smell always stuck in his nostrils! “Just hold it in Rex hold it in!”

“It’s okay Fives I’ll take him to his room. He has a fresher in there, its pretty close. You go ahead and get some rest or back to whatever party you were just at!” He said with a smirk and Fives smiled back feeling relieved for a moment, now he wouldn’t have to smell it. Anakin began to lead him away towards Rex’s barracks calmly and that’s when it hit Fives… he was supposed to avoid this man at all costs, so Rex’s drunken self didn’t spill any secrets!

“U-um sir I think I can take care of him if that’s alright, you shouldn’t have to worry about it! Besides when he’s more fully aware and realizes the General caught him the one night he got drunk he’d be embarrassed!” Fives said quickly jogging over to catch up to Anakin who had a tight grip on Rex.

“Fives its fine! I can be helpful to ya know” he said smiling “besides I’m curious what a drunk Rex is like!”

“hehe yeah…” Fives didn’t know what to say, should he stay and watch over to make sure nothing happened? Should he continue to insist? Anakin noticed what seemed to be an odd inner struggle for Fives and he patted him lightly on the shoulder.

“It’s alright Fives, I’ve got this one. Have a little faith!” and with that they were at Rex’s room and entering without Fives.

_Oh man, Rex please be careful._

0-0-0

Rex was puking out a large amount of previous food and an old drink, it was over before long and he sat back exhausted. He was to worn out to be fully angry with himself about running into Anakin who was getting him water and a change of clothes.

“Hey Rex, feeling better?” He asked carefully and Rex gave him a look that said really? “Well unless you feel like throwing up anymore, let’s get you to your bed alright. It’ll be comfier than the floor.” Rex nodded but didn’t move, Anakin smirked at him, _again_ he thought _that damn smirk! Why does it look so good on him?_ Rex was halfway out of reality by now as he just stared at Anakin, glaring at him making Anakin chuckle nervously. He sat down next to him instead of making him move yet in case the movement made him sick. “So, how’d this happen? I’ve never seen you drunk in my life!” Anakin laughed. Rex turned his face flushing even more. “You don’t need to be embarrassed! Lots of the men do it anyway, the captain has just as much right to fun as anyone does!”

“I don’t drink often sir, some shinnies wanted to play a dumb game!” He spat at the last part

“I take it didn’t go well?”

“Nu-uh sir, I think its rigged. I lost every time! In fact, I think they teamed up on me those slime balls…” he was grumbling to himself folding his arms tightly to himself in an almost childish manner “Never playing that stupid game again… di’kuuts…

Rex rambled for a while about the ‘stinkin shinnies’ who must’ve been cheating him, which was weird since it wasn’t like it was for credits or anything, or for any spoils… but they must’ve according to Rex wanted to see how stupid there alor’ad was. Anakin wasn’t sure what he was saying half the time as he slipped in between basic and mando’a.

“Where’d you learn Mando’a Rex? Do you all learn it or something?” Anakin asks quietly after Rex had calmed down his head floating lower and lower down to the floor as his elbow held him up.

“Well, Jango Fett taught the very first of our batches… after he died the other ori’vod would teach us it so we could say things without the Kaminoins butting in” he smirked a little as a yawn came to him. Anakin smiled at the sleepy Captain whose head had hit his knee lightly… he wanted to touch his head really bad, but he didn’t. He held it in keeping his arms folded. As he did though Rex’s body followed suit flopping the rest of the way over before he shot up in surprise at himself for falling asleep “Sorry sir!” Anakin sighed at that

“Again, with the sirs?”

“Oh… sorry Anakin…” he replied guiltily looking at Anakin for a moment before turning away. Anakin couldn’t help his heart from beating a bit quicker as he saw the way Rex looked at him, although it was partly guilty, he was so sweet seeming.

“Your fine Rex… how about we get you to bed huh?” Rex nodded sleepily and began to rise before slumping on the wall a bit. Anakin rose and put his arm around Rex’s waist pulling him up and holding him a bit closer.

“Well Rex so far I’ve learned you’re a sleepy, unaware, drunk. I think-“ They got to the bed and as Anakin was getting ready to sit him down on the bed when he tripped on a piece of Rex’s armor that had been tossed right next to the bed making him fall twisting awkwardly.

“Ow” Rex let out softly holding his head as it span in a sharp pain, he gripped at the bed bellow him and shifted to look up from where his head had planted. It felt odd, like his bed had gotten comfier somehow, he almost wanted to stay but felt a need to check what it was if not his bed…he looked up slowly to see “Anakin?” Rex softly asked, afraid he’d be angry.

“Uh oh! Hi Rex…” There was a small nervous smile that fell away. Anakin was propped up on his elbows with Rex fallen atop his chest, when he looked at him his eyes just peeked up to catch Anakin’s… he looked… nice.

“Oh Kriff!! I’m sorry sir!” Rex attempted quickly to scramble to his feet but had only succeeded in falling back down in a more awkward and compromising position as he- once again – stood up much to fast… and he somehow made the situation worse. He had stood quickly falling between Anakin’s legs and his head landing roughly on Anakin’s inner thigh bit to close to other… parts for Rex’s liking. “Oh KR-“ Rex groaned, and Anakin was shot up from where he was pulling Rex straight up onto the bed quickly. Rex’s face was a whole new shade of red as he blushed fiercely at his embarrassment, how was he even going to look at his general now?!

“Well, um that was… something” Anakin tried, feeling his own embarrassment come to his ears. They sat there for a moment feeling more and more awkward with Rex not moving and Anakin shifting lightly.

“I’m so sorry!” Rex burst out “I didn’t do it on purpose I hope you know! I would never. Never, I-I just have a bit of a headache and when I stood up it all just rushed, and I fell! I fell to a place I would never ever-“ Anakin placed a hand to Rex’s mouth silencing him

“Rex, calm down I am not mad” He looked Rex in the eye holding his mouth still “Okay? Hmm?” Rex nodded and Anakin released his hold and leaned against the wall behind him sighing out, Rex followed folding his legs to himself. “It was just… surprising. Besides no one got hurt so no harm no foul”

“Heh, yeah…” Rex put his hand on his face covering his eyes “Anakin?”

“Hm?”

“Please don’t tell anyone about this. It’s bad enough I got drunk with a bunch of shinnies, and got caught by you… I really don’t want anyone else to know” Anakin smiled. He smiled again; _does he do anything else?_ Rex wondered

“Well I won’t tell anyone, but Fives already knows so we’ll see how secret it stays. Besides who cares if your drunk in front of me!” Rex gave Anakin a look that made him chuckle “What?”

“Of course, I care if you see me like this! You’re my general, your Captain should act a bit more dignified” he grumbled softly. Anakin turned a bit more towards Rex and flicked at his forehead lightly making Rex turn with an annoyed expression

“Don’t sweat technicalities Rex, I don’t care you know that”

“I guess”

“Well you should, like you said I’m your General after all” Rex rolled his eyes smirking at the cocky Jedi

“Whatever” playfully shoving Anakin’s arm he yawned and let his head dip over slightly, when did he get so tired?

“Well, I’m your general, and you’re my Captain. I think were aloud to see each other being drunk! What’s wrong with that?” Rex hummed along as an answer “Rex?” Anakin asked quietly and got another hum in reply “Maybe we should get you into bed, well laying down in it”

“M’kay” Rex got out but didn’t move, his head felt to heavy to move and he wanted to fall asleep very badly. His head bobbed up and down and Anakin felt bad keeping him awake so long. He gripped Rex’s shoulder to pull him to a laying down position but as soon as he got Rex close to him Rex’s head fell onto Anakin’s chest. Anakin’s heart beat suddenly, getting louder and Anakin looked down at his Captain who’d fallen asleep atop Anakin’s chest… he really should get him into the bed, but he was so warm… and it was rare to see him like this. So vulnerable and sweet. _Come on Rex_ Anakin thought _you shouldn’t be doing this to me, I won’t be able to be a good General when you’re like this._ He lifted his hand to Rex’s head and lightly stroked it. Just ten minutes would be fine, then sleep.

0-0-0

The night was peaceful for Anakin, he stayed next to Rex longer then he told himself he would, but the peace and comfort he felt was wonderful… he hasn’t felt it before, and he didn’t want it to leave him. He was tired and laid himself down with Rex partly on to top of him. He wasn’t sure if this were normal, if Rex would be happy when he woke up… he kind of wanted to see the way Rex would awake to Anakin. Probably surprise, maybe he would smile? Anakin hummed a little content to imagine what it’d be like. But he knew he couldn’t stay, he may be an adult with little experience, but he was also an adult he knew what this all looked like. It would definitely look a bit odd if the general never returned to his barracks and left his Captains room early the next day. He had seen it before, with Cody and Obi Wan. Obi Wan insisted that he had fallen asleep by accident and Cody assured it although his cheeks were ablaze. He had fun teasing them, but he would feel bad for Rex if he were teased for something, he hadn’t been fully aware of.

In the midst of his thoughts Rex began to shake lightly, Anakin covered him with a blanket and draped an arm around him half asleep by this point, but the shivering didn’t stop, Rex was starting to make a heart-breaking noise, a whimper of fear Anakin had never heard before. He sensed his fear, pain, it was radiating off Rex… a dreadful aching pain that made Rex twist and tense atop Anakin. He quickly grabbed Rex’s shoulders and shook them lightly at first.

“Rex” he whispered urgently, when he didn’t move, he shook him harder and tried to take a more serious tone to awaken Rex “Come on Rex, wake up!” One more sharp shake and Rex’s eyes popped open and he gasped sharply gripping tightly to Anakin’s wrist that had ahold of his shoulder. His breath was fast, and he was shaking looking around wildly as if searching for something that could attack at any moment. “Rex, your okay, your okay” his eyes snapped to Anakin sharp and fearful “It’s me” he said as he slowly sat up next to Rex “It’s Anakin, it’s me” he said soothingly rubbing his thumb on Rex’s shoulder. He looked at him eyes relaxing tears settling in them but not moving.

“G-general?” Rex let out nervously “Anakin…”

“Yeah, yeah it’s me Rex. I think you were dreaming, it’s okay it’s over now.” Rex just frowned looking off

“Oh…” Rex’s hand still held tightly to Anakin’s wrist, but his shaking slowed down.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not yet”

“Okay, let me know when your ready… I’m here for you Rex I am.” Rex looked to Anakin whose eyes looked at him earnestly, it made him unconsciously lean in a bit closer and Anakin kept his eyes on him. They stayed like that a moment before Rex looked away. He didn’t feel tired anymore, he did feel a major headache from getting drunk though. He realized he was still grasping Anakin and let go a bit surprised.

“Sorry sir didn’t realize I was still holding on” Anakin winced a bit at the sir but he knew now wasn’t the time to scold Rex on it. “I’m gonna grab some med’s got a killer headache, heh” he started to rise but Anakin gentle pulled him back down.

“No no Rex, I can get it for you! You need rest, and also if you fell again that would suck.”

“Are you sure? I can get it its just in my drawer“

“Well if it’s right there then let me handle it” He got up quickly and Rex smiled a bit at how quickly he went over, the sight made him so happy he forgot that he had private things in those drawers

“On the other hand, I insist! I’ll get it!” He said quickly rushing to it wincing as his head had a rush of pain

“Rex, you’re really going to hurt yourself so you can grab a bottle of pills? Relax I got it.”

“B-but sir-“ and it was to late. Anakin opened the drawer that was full of junk, he was secretly quite the mess and wasn’t ready to show it or the things that were so messily strewed about, Anakin looked a bit surprised and lifted things as Rex groaned to himself. He felt so embarrassed.

“Well Rex, didn’t know you could be so unorganized” he teased

“Well I know where things are and that’s all that should matter, its my Drawer” he grumbled back. There were some small pieces he kept from missions and odd planets they went to. Not only that but letters he had yet to send out to men who have lost batchmates in his company. Then he remembered, that not only are those things in there, but something even more embarrassing and odd looking, Anakin could not know about it. “Sir please let me get it, you won’t find it anyway” he said rushing over shoving lightly at Anakin who stayed his ground confused

“Uh, Rex I was joking, its not that bad really! You should’ve seen my drawers when I was a padawan” h was already reaching in

“Haha yes but um really. I got this” at that moment he saw the target of his worries and on instinct grabbed it hiding it behind his back quickly which he realized quickly was a dumb thing to do.

“Rex?” He picked up the bottle of pain relivers and Rex winced, now he really didn’t have an escape plan.   
“What’ve you got there?” he asked slowly setting the bottle atop the bed and moving closer to Rex who backed up till he was against the wall. 

“Uh n-nothin’ sir. It’s nothing.” He squeezed it behind his back carefully.

“Then why are you hiding it?” a teasing smile came onto Anakin’s lips

“Yes, well um its something- of course just nothing you have to worry about”

“Hm well I hope its nothing I have to report. Not hiding spice, are you?”

“Excuse me sir?! I would never-“

“Well you did get pretty tipsy,” Rex’s shoulders tightened, and he blushed a bit.

“Sir please-“

“Well drunk”

“Its not really your business”

“Also, what happened to saying my name?” he asked bending closer and Rex let a hand come to his front as he raised his finger pointing at Anakin

“You’ve got me all nervous that’s what happened _Anakin_ ” At that Rex turned off the wall and walked quickly to the drawer trying to hide the item but Anakin quickly snagged it before he could.

“Ah Ha! I got it!” Rex’s eyes widened as Anakin raised it into the air and he was about to jump for it “It’s a… toy?” Anakin asked confused looking at it carefully. “Why do you have this Rex?” he asked quirking a brow at rex who sighed rubbing the back of his neck nervously… _this night couldn’t get any more embarrassing._

“I got it… on one of my first missions.” Anakin looked to Rex expectantly. He sat on the bed arms folded as he pouted slightly at the discovery. “I got it when we were helping locals, the Clankers fired on us using them as shields so we wouldn’t risk it. It was when I was still fairly new before you came around. We were able to save them after I caused a distraction that ended up damaging a building pretty terribly, my Jedi at the time was furious. It was a messy rescue overall and so he was just angry I think.” Anakin grimaced at that, he didn’t like that a Jedi was getting mad about a ruined building when lives were saved “I had to carry a few kids out and I was able to save them… the little girl whoI saved saw me getting yelled at and thought it was bad,” he let out a soft noise that was reminiscent to a laugh but not quite. “She must’ve been about 7 or so… a sweet thing. She gave me her plush and told me to hold it so I could feel better, she said ‘that’s what I do when I get scolded, he always makes me better’. I tried to refuse it, but she insisted shoving it into my hands and thanking me for the messy save. Her parents even smiled at me. They saw the human in me, and they saw their sweet daughter offer me something more then she knew…” he smiled lightly cheeks flushing “That toy means a lot to me, reminds me of why I’m fighting. Who I’m fighting for when I’ve forgotten” Anakin smiled down at the doll and sat next to Rex handing it back to him. “Thanks”

“You shouldn’t feel embarrassed about that Rex, its… really awesome I think.” They sat a moment feeling a bit awkward “I’m sorry I intruded like that it was too much. I got a little excited I guess” Rex looked up with a puzzled expression but smiled at Anakin. Anakin knew it wasn’t smart, he just wanted to know more about Rex. 

“Its alright sir, nothing that exciting about it though. Just… a little something I keep for myself I guess.” Anakin nodded sighing leaning back a bit smiling. “By the way, with all due respect… what were you doing in um bed with me?” Anakin opened his eyes a nervous chuckle coming out.

“Sorry Rex, you fell asleep on me and I-” _wanted to stay because you were cute, and it made me happy and warm? Yeah no_ “I didn’t want to disturb you, so I just laid here.” He shrugged casually. Rex blushed a bit looking at Anakin feeling embarrassed.

“I’m sorry Anakin! Kriff that’s embarrassing… was it long? Did I keep you awake long?” a guilty expression covered Rex’s face, usually Rex wouldn’t feel a worry like this, he knows Anakin and he knows he probably wouldn’t have stayed unless he wanted to… but why would he want to? He must still be tipsy.

“N-no Rex listen it was fine! I wouldn’t have stayed if I didn’t want to.” _I know_ “I was tired to so I just… relaxed!” Rex nodded although to Anakin did not seem convinced on the matter. “Listen it was more relaxing then anything I’ve tried lately, if anything I should thank you!” He joked smiling and Rex smiled back elbowing Anakin lightly.

“Yeah, I know Anakin.” He picked up the bottle of pills and popped a couple into his mouth. He looked back to Anakin whose eyes seemed to be closing, he was tired to and despite the dream he did want to sleep. “Well, even if you want to be in bed with me I think you should head back and get some rest, not like you’ll get much here” he said nonchalantly and Anakin’s eyes shot open looking to Rex, he must’ve not understood how it sounded… or Anakin needed to get his head out of the gutter.

“Right of course, I’ll be on my way then” he rose and headed towards the door

“Um Anakin?” Anakin turned a bit excited; he wasn’t sure what he was hoping for but he was excited

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for helping me… for uh staying with me and all that” he chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck and Anakin’s heart gave a warm beat and couldn’t help his smile spreading across his face.

“It was my pleasure Rex, and hey, if you ever need help let me know! I wouldn’t mind a nap once and awhile!” He joked cheekily making Rex roll his eyes with a smile on tinted cheeks.

“Well I’ll be sure to let you know, goodnight Anakin”

“Night Rex” a lingered look to one another, longing for something more… but it would go unspoken. Rex laid down a bit giddy and embarrassed all at once, he noticed that the scent that was there was a bit different, it was Anakin. He smiled to himself and covered up under the blanket fell asleep relaxed and happy about the fact that Anakin had stayed with him.

0-0

Anakin attempted to compose himself as he exited as it might look odd to someone else for the general to be practically skipping down the hall with joy after leaving his Captains barracks. He held his hands behind his back and kept his smile to his lips.

“Jesse, why’d you try and play that dumb game with the shinnies? If I’d known your luck would be this bad, then I wouldn’t have let you step foot near it!” Kix complained hauling Jesse up a bit more and Fives laughed holding up Tup who came eventually but had tried to play the game with the shinnies as well and was taken down quickly.

“Oh c’mon Kix! We wouldn’t have gotten to ever see Tup’s hair down if they hadn’t gotten wasted, I thought it be really long but it’s more of a puff ball!” He smiled looking at Tup who was swaying as he walked.

“Yeah but if we get caught with these two drunkards were doomed” Kix gripes back “besides if the gen-“ at that moment Anakin turned the corner and they all froze “Sir” Kix said casually before noticing the smile that was on his lips, he seemed surprised by them but not mad.

“Hello boys, you should head to bed, it’s gotten pretty late!”

“Of course, sir” Fives began “Sorry to ask sir but how was Rex? He alright?” he asked carefully, he was worried about him… but Anakin was there in front him just… smiling? Anakin looked to Fives a bit surprised and then a sheepish grin grew on his face

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s kind of funny when he’s drunk huh?” Fives stared at him a moment before agreeing

“Did he keep you up this late sir?”

“Oh, um well, technically he didn’t… we just hung out is all!” Fives felt surprised, the smile he had when talking about Rex was different

“Hung out sir?”

“Yeah, he’s the Captain of course we hang out sometimes!” Anakin said with a smile and his eyes avoiding Fives gaze “Anyway, I’m headed to bed, goodnight Fives, Kix… Jesse and Tup?” he asked looking to the drunken two. Tup attempted a lazy salute and Jesse smiled sheepishly

“g’night sir” Jesse added weakly and Anakin smirked waving to them as he walked away. Fives looked at his back suspiciously… he seemed pretty happy for someone who usually kept to a strict sleep schedule whenever he was able to.

“Huh” Kix let out with a slightly suspicious look on his own face “I didn’t think they hung out, I guess its good though since the Captain doesn’t get out all that often” he yanked Jesse back up around his shoulder and continued on. Fives stared for a moment more, he would have to ask Rex what happened tomorrow morning. “You coming Fives?”

“Yeah sorry” he called back and started to drag Tup along with him back to the barracks.

0-0-0

The next day Fives suspicion grew.

Rex and Anakin were talking to one another a bit differently… he recognized it. Whenever they ran into one another there were nervous yet excited smiles, Anakin was almost showy but somehow comfortable. Rex was also comfortable, his usually tense shoulders relaxed while he laughed with Anakin quietly. Smiling as he practically flirted out in the open! Fives had unconsciously started to just stare at the them with a scrutinizing expression. That wasn’t the smartest because Tup started to notice when they were talking.

“Uh Fives?” it was the 5th time today he was paying attention to something else while they were talking.

“Hm?”

“What’s with you today? What are you watching?” Tup followed his gaze and saw at the end Captain Rex and General Skywalker. “The Captain and the General? What? You jealous that the Generals got all of the Captains attention?” he asked jokingly and Fives twitched

“Uh, no.”

“Okay… what’s going on then?” Fives groaned a bit switching his gaze to the food in front of him.

“Don’t worry about it Tup, you were saying?” Tup rolled his eyes folding his arms.

“You should tell me or I won’t be able to stand talking to you much longer” Tup grumbled back

“Oh come on Tup I was listening I just get distracted easy is all, come on I’m listening” Fives tried and Tup looked at him suspiciously but resumed there previous conversation, he started to get a bit heated about the sport he loved so much.

“All’s I’m saying is that Coruscant should recognize this sport some more! It’s the Meshgeroya! Its to amazing not to ya know?” Tup looked to Fives who, although was listening, his eyes were wondering back to the other two once again. “Alright I’m done. Either you tell me what’s up or I’m telling the Captain you can’t keep your eyes off of him you Karking-“ Fives quickly put a finger to his lips as Rex and Anakin walked by chatting. Tup saw the Captain smiling focused on Anakin and bumping Fives lightly to acknowledge his friend as he passed.

“We can talk later, but not here” he said and Tup decided it was a conversation needed now as he stuffed the last of his food in his mouth and got up “Wait, I’m only halfway through!”

“Well, we’ve been here 20 minutes, that seems like a problem that could have been avoided. Come on.” Fives grumbled shoving in a few more bites before getting up and tossing the rest. They walked quickly and found an empty gun practice room and closed the door to it quickly. “Alright what’s going on?”

“Okay, well… its hard to explain. First off I need you to promise never to tell anyone, if you do I can’t forgive it.” He quickly said, a serious look shadowing his face and Tup’s eyes widened but he nodded quickly “Alright soldier, this is some top notch secret stuff” he added “this could startle all our lives if you aren’t careful” Tup swallowed nervously, what could it be? Was something wrong? Did Rex and Anakin know something Fives shouldn’t? Fives hands landed on Tup’s shoulders and he jumped refocusing on Fives. “Focus Tup, what I say does not leave this room.”

“A-alright. I’m ready, just say it!”

“Alright, I think…” he paused

“What? What is it?”

“I think Rex and the general like each other” there was a long pause

“Oh” Tup let out a bit shocked

“What?! That’s it? I tell you a crazy conspiracy and you have nothing!?”

“No, no I am shocked trust me. It’s just not what I was expecting is all… but on the other hand… WHAT!?” Fives couldn’t help a little bit of an excited smile on his lips.

“I know! Its weird, but do you see the way they look at each other and talk to each other, especially after last night! It’s more relaxed, and I heard Anakin use a horrible pick up line I swear I’ve seen on the holo net before!” Fives got out rubbing his chin. He wasn’t going to mention how Rex most definitely liked the general, Tup didn’t need to know that.

“I don’t know… are you sure? You know the general seems really close with that one senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala?” Fives felt dread at that, Anakin could just be a flirt… it wasn’t impossible. “They’ve known each other for a long time”

“I guess… but the way he looks at Rex isn’t just a ‘wow you’re a great Captain and great friend!’ Its more of a ‘wow this guy’s great and I wouldn’t mind if we got together and kriffed like wild-‘”

“Alright Fives I get it! Geez… do you have any other reason to believe it though? I mean its fine if they do its just…” Tup sighed out frustrated “You know what happens if any clone gets caught. I don’t think anyone in our company or the 501st would ever betray Rex, but if they did that’s what they were trained to do. I don’t want anyone else catching on who could put him at risk.”

“I know Tup… if we could control ourselves there wouldn’t be an issue… yet again if we could control a lot about ourselves, I could imagine things would be a bit different.” They looked at each other feeling a bit somber, Fives wanted the news to be fun and interesting… he wanted it to be happy.

“I… I do hope that whatever is going on ends well. I don’t want to see anyone hurt” he looked up to Fives, with a small smile.

“Yeah, I’ll let Rex know that I noticed it and maybe they’ll chill it out a bit!” _though they shouldn’t have to._

“Well, I haven’t noticed it yet maybe there doing alright already!”

“Yeah I guess, but how could you not? The way they look at each other, Anakin’s absolutely flirting! Its casual but its there!”

“Well I think its good I’m not noticing; I might stare at them like you do and look like a weirdo” he smirked at Fives

“Whatever man” he returned lightly punching him. They stayed using the room for the intended purpose in silence, processing the information, Fives hadn’t thought about the senator… but he feels sure that they didn’t look at each other like that. Once they left Tup saw Anakin and Rex discussing something and did notice something was slightly different, Rex was smiling for one thing… and its not like he never smiles but not so much at once! It wasn’t all that much to a normal person perhaps, just smirks at comments the general said and when he looked up from his data pad and in his eyes as if he couldn’t help himself. Kriff.

0-0-0

Rex was feeling pretty satisfied with the day despite the embarrassment it caused him. Anakin didn’t seem to mind at all, in fact their playful banter seemed to increase. His embarrassment had somehow brought them closer to one another. Anakin was sweeter yet perhaps a bit… flirty? He couldn’t be sure, but Anakin somehow complimented him 3 times today, his hair which had grown out a tiny bit and he chose to leave it when he got the compliment. His battlefield smarts though that was by design… it still made Rex happy. And lastly… somehow someway he complimented his shebs. Now he wasn’t sure how, but he did and although it made him blush madly it also made him happier, luckily none of his brothers heard that last one at all. Then his com link beeped.

“Captain Rex, will you come meet us in room 32b?” It was Obi Wan,

“Of course, sir, coming right away!” Probably another mission, its to bad they couldn’t stay the full week but it was to be expected although they were still waiting to get some more new troops for the 212th and the 501st.

“Ah Rex, good to see you” Obi Wan welcomed Rex as he entered. Ahsoka smiled at him excitedly, he almost missed when the little squirt would call him Rexster, not that he would ever tell her that, like her master she developed a cocky grin whenever she felt satisfaction.

“You to Sir, another mission?”

“Unfortunately, yes. We are headed to Kiros to aid the people. The separatists are forcing there way in and we can’t let them be hurt.” Rex nodded and they began discussing the game plan, it would take a while to get there and they were the only available units at the moment. Anakin gave Rex an apologetic look to which Rex shrugged, this was all part of the job and Rex knew that. The meeting didn’t take long, just letting them know why they were going, the supplies they needed, the usual basics for any mission. Warning of count Dooku being possibly present, that part did make Rex cringe internally. He really didn’t want to deal with that scum. The meeting was finished and Anakin tried to quickly get to Rex but was beaten by Ahsoka who quickly got to him.

“Heyya Rex”

“Hello commander, have a good mission?” She smirked; it was one of her first solo missions in a while.

“Yeah” they were walking out of the room together chatting about her mission and Anakin was left in the dust pouting a bit.

“Something wrong Anakin?” Obi Wan asked eyeing Anakin

“Nothing, just hoping to chat with Rex for a minute.” He shrugged quickly recomposing himself. “What about you? How’re your men doing?” he asked quietly as they stepped out Obi Wan shook his head lightly deciding to ignore how quickly Anakin changed the topic.

“There okay from what they’ll tell me, but I can feel that they are distressed. Especially the ones who were tricked into…” he paused and Anakin nodded, they both knew what had happened and it killed a lot of good men.

“He was scum” Anakin let out a bit angry, which is reasonable for the circumstances they had. “I wish we would’ve known sooner, not be told about it later.” Anakin grit his teeth holding in his anger. This was a mess.

“I know Anakin, but we must remain calm, we were not affected like out men were. We need to show that we are able to be calm and rational so they can talk to us if they need to.”

“I don’t know if this is a situation where being passive is great” Anakin grumbled back, he wanted to say impassioned, but as jedi that would not do.

“You know that’s not what I mean Anakin, allow yourself to feel for them but don’t let it control you.” Anakin took in a breath and sighed it out, he would listen though something in him didn’t feel right about it all.

0-0-0

Rex had missed Ahsoka, she was quite the chatter box and it was nice to just listen as he prepared for heading out. She made him forget certain things for a while, a full-blown distraction… but that didn’t last long before he was listening and thinking of other things. Among those things, Umbara, Kix, Jesse, the mission, Fives… Anakin. It all swirled around in his head along with lazy responses to Ahsoka’s excitement.

“Rexster, are you okay?” she finally asked, she knew he couldn’t be after Umbara, but she could sense his restlessness… it was also a dead giveaway when she said she ate 22 slugs and he hummed in response as he scrolled on his data pad. He looked up a bit surprised but forced a little smile.

“Of course kid, always am.” She held back her eyes from rolling as much as they wanted to, but he noticed the way her eyes twitched at the response. “What?” He asked dumbly and she folded her arms looking at him

“You know I just said I ate 22 slugs in 2 minutes, right?” His face froze and a guilty look came to his face and rubbed at the back of his neck slightly.

“Sorry kid, there’s just a lot on my mind is all. Don’t worry yourself I’ll be fine.” A thin smile and he turned back to his data pad

“Rex, you can always talk to me. I want to hear anything you need or want to say.” He looked down at her surprised by the forcefulness and he saw how worried she looked. He nodded lightly unable to smile anymore. “We’re friends Rex” She placed a firm hand on his shoulder “come to me when your ready, I’ll always listen. Besides you’re the only one who lets me talk about nonsense as much as I want!” She smirked and he let out a little laugh.

“Thanks kid, I appreciate it” he smirked back and she smiled with a little bit of triumph in her eyes and they continued to get ready to leave the very next day. It would be a long ride and they needed to move as soon as possible, they still got 4 days off and that in itself is pretty amazing.

0-0-0

Everyone on the ship was a bit restless, especially the torrent company when they heard about Dooku possibly being there. Rex let himself play the older brother part more so his brothers would come and talk to him about it when they needed to. Clones were always meant to be able to handle all kinds of stress; Rex knew it only went so far and eventually trauma would set in and crush them if they weren’t careful. Even if they weren’t to that point yet, there was still anger and mourning. He talked to 15 of the brothers who had survived, he could be a softy when he wanted… he just knew when and how to turn it off, so no one thought it was an invitation for disrespect. They had all taken a while to allow themselves to open up, but he’s glad they did because they couldn’t crack once on planet. That could risk them being sent away to Kamino and Dogma was enough to worry about right now. The one person he didn’t expect to come to him on the way was, of course, Kix. He thought Rex was the last person he’d want to talk to after Umbara… he knew Kix still listened to Rex, but he knew he had been angry on Umbara when Rex made him leave their brothers. He came on the eighth cycle after they had all eaten in the mess.

“Kix, what can I do for you?” he asked a bit surprised he was at his door.

“Is it all right if we… talk sir?” he asked awkwardly and Rex nodded quickly moving so Kix could enter his office area. They sat down and Rex waited a moment for Kix to start, but he didn’t.

“Kix?”

“Um yes?”

“You wanted to chat?”

“Yes sir sorry…” He was acting pretty off, he was usually level headed and quick to do what needed to be down, never hesitant. He couldn’t be especially as a medic. He didn’t call Rex sir when they were off duty, or if it was just them.

“You don’t have to call me sir Kix, especially when its just us… you know that.” He said softly making Kix look Rex in the eye his own eyes seeming to be full of something… guilt? Regret? But why? “What is it Kix, are you alright vod?” Kix sighed out rubbing his head before sitting up and focusing himself.

“Rex, I’m sorry about Umbara.” Rex’s gut twisted painfully, why was he sorry? “I know you were trying to obey our orders and keep us all alive, but I needed to be there for my brothers.” Rex nodded surprised

“I’m sorry Kix, I was trying to keep you alive and… many of our brothers were already gone and I… needed you for the ones who’d make it.” He felt like it was a poor excuse, the only reason so many were going down was because he listened to Krell. “If I hadn’t listened to him, you wouldn’t have been in that position in the first place. I’m so sorry Kix.” His throat tightened and released in a constant beat.

“Heh, glad that kriffers dead.” Kix joked lightly, neither knew what to say to each other. It was a huge mess. “But I know that you did your best” Kix said after a while looking up at him. “I trust you, and I know that you did what you thought was right in every moment.” Rex let out a sullen laugh

“I don’t know about that, I don’t think I knew what was right or wrong for a while there…” concern immediately radiated off of Kix as he looked to Rex, it wasn’t like him to admit these things. Maybe it was good he was opening up a bit more though, after all Kix had by even mentioning it.

“Well, we learned from this. It wasn’t right or fair by any means but now we know how to stand up for ourselves a bit more. I think.” They gave each other a smile before they were up and decided to head over to the sparring rooms to meet up with the rest of there squad. They knew they needed to talk even though it wasn't much or very long, but they had both avoided that conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer to come out then I meant! I re read some of it but I'm really struggling to focus so I'll probably look over it another day, anyway thank you for reading and the Kudos, they mean a lot! :) Also just wondering, would you guys prefer shorter chapters or longer chapters? I'd be able to get the smaller ones out faster but I know I enjoy getting to read a lot at once.


	4. Dogma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex's life didn't necessarily return to normal after Umbara, but life continues to drag him along. 
> 
> Dogma's life will never return to normal, he know that now and even then, life will drag him along.  
> He isn't dead yet, or headed to being reconditioned either, life hasn't been what he expected, and  
> that was terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya bois, it's ya boi. Here's another chapter but this time we will be learning more about Dogma, I'm really excited for this part, enjoy!

Dogma didn’t know what to expect when he was sent back to Kamino, he figured reconditioning and being sent back out a different man, but they had kept him in a prison on Kamino. He thought leaving republic custody meant maybe he would become useful again. They had monitored his brain activity as they questioned him, trying to discover what had made him jump ship and shoot Krell. It was annoying to say the least. He always gave the same answers, repeated over and over again,

“I shot General Krell because he killed my brothers, he made us kill our brothers, and he was going to find Dooku and join him. He was a traitor to the republic which I defend.” It was so frustrating; he did the right thing he was sure of it! He knew it and Rex had even called him once saying he’d get him out, but he was sent back out on a mission so the case would have to wait. The questions never lasted more than 2 hours, so he spent most of his time in his cell.

He wasn’t alone in his cell which was nice, well sort of. His cellmate was a notorious clone trooper sergeant, Slick. He had sold out the Jedi and his brothers for money and personal freedom. Dogma and he were so very similar yet so different. Dogma wanted to do his duty, be a good soldier, help the galaxy, and Slick wanted to destroy the republic, the Jedi and the Sith. They talked because Slick couldn’t help but treat Dogma like a little brother. When Slick saw him, he saw an innocent vod who the republic, yet again, took advantage of. Dogma didn’t ask much about why Slick did what he did, he knew he wouldn’t like it so he just tried to be a good cellmate. Slicks hair was grown out and had to be in a ponytail or else it was just down covering his short sides, the hair reminded him of Tup a bit, but they were nothing alike. Tup was kind and a cheerful brother while Slick was cynical with his jokes and could get quite grumpy. Something Slick always did though, was support Dogma when he was having a nightmare, he was soothing and patient even with Dogmas screams. Dogma felt ashamed a lot, but he also felt grateful for the odd big brother he got with him.

“Pass me that” Slick gruffly asked pointing towards the discarded holo tablet. The tablet was basic and gave simple games to keep them busy, and news station to keep them updated on politics. Dogma grabbed it passing it up towards Slick who muttered his thanks.

“Hey Slick?” Dogma wasn’t completely unaware that sometimes Slick was annoyed with Dogma’s questions as had previous troopers, but he always listened and answered despite his groans and sighs.

“What’s up?” Slick said flicking through the news

“I was wondering if…” Slick really wasn’t going to like this question

“Spit it out Dogma” Slick sighed dramatically

“Well I just wasn’t sure but, have you heard anything about me being reconditioned yet?” Slick froze looking over worried and also a bit angry

“No, and why in the hell would I know about that?” He set down the holo pad and sat up more and faced Dogma with a funny look on his face

“Well, I just didn’t know if you had heard whisperings during our meals, I try to listen sometimes, but I get distracted. I just want to know how long till… till I won’t be…” Dogma feels a harsh pound in his chest making him stop for a brief moment, it hurt to think saving your brothers meant nothing to the Kaminoins. “I guess till I won’t be Dogma anymore” He finally breathed out looking right into Slicks eyes and seeing the surprise in them.

“Dogma, I… I don’t know if they’ll recondition you or not.” Slick got out “Most people they plan to do that skip the long imprisonment and are sent straight to reconditioning, people in here are kept for testing… observations… but they likely won’t be used until they’re really running dry on resources.” Dogma nodded, he couldn’t tell which was worse, crumbling away in a cell and still being himself, or all of who he was disappearing and becoming a new man who was allowed to fight.

“I mean I guess that makes sense” Slick made another face sighing as he scratched at his bicep 

“Listen kid, don’t worry about that so much. You’ve got lots of guys in here who are similar to you, did what they thought was right and for the republic. You won’t be lonely or nothing, just… it won’t be the same.” Slick didn’t really know what to say to soothe Dogma’s worries, unfortunately he wouldn’t have to.

“Hey Dogma, it’s time” the clone guard called out and Dogma seemed like he wanted to all but sink deeper into the cell and farther from the trooper, he got up anyway. Slick let his glare trace the trooper before calling to Dogma

“See ya later, don’t make it easy for ‘em!” Dogma provided a weak and sheepish smile shaking his head at him

“Hello Sarge.” Dogma greeted, he was quite friendly with Kaminoin guard, and in fact he was liked by them. Many were completely complicit and for a lack of a better word, dogmatic in there service on Kamino, but the older clones recognized the individuality of the clones in the cells, they liked Dogma because he was kind and sharp, a smart young man who continually tried his best.

“Hey, are you feeling ready?” Sarge asked

“Well, ready as I’ll ever be I suppose.” he said allowing another small smile

“By the way, if you ever need, I can get you transferred from that cell. Slick can be quite uh, well ya know” Dogma shook his head quickly

“No that’s alright. He isn’t so bad once you get to know em’!” Sarge looked at him and although you couldn’t see through his helmet, he was smiling

“Alright Kid” he couldn’t help but scowl a bit at being called a kid, he was a grown man after all, Sarge noticed and let out a low hum in amusement at Dogma as he brought him to the interrogation room. He was about to enter with Dogma but received a comm

“Sarge” He answered quickly

“Sarge, please bring CT- 7947 to room 380C.” Sarge felt himself Tense “make sure he is cuffed behind his back today” She added on before ending the comm. He looked to Dogma who looked up at him a bit confused and worried

“Sorry kid, let me adjust your cuffs” Dogma nodded still unsure of why this was happening

“Um sir? Why are we changing rooms? Is this one in use?” Dogma said trying to look at Sarge over his shoulders as he was being adjusted. He saw the way Sarge avoided any sort of eye contact when he looked at him. 

“No Dogma, they are done interviewing it seems.” Dogma halted all his fidgeting and accidentally let a small noise in his throat come out

“A-am I being reconditioned? Destroyed? What’s going to happen?” Dogma asked quickly and Sarge grabbed Dogma’s shoulder and leading him forward

“No Dogma, nothing like that” Sarge could feel Dogma’s shoulder relax a tad bit. That only made his stomach twist sickly.

“Then what is it? If you don’t mind my asking that is.” He said calmly as he could

“It’s the testing room, they are gonna test your current abilities for now I believe” Sarge grit his teeth, he hoped that was all they would do, but it was never a guarantee.

“Oh, alright” Dogma said tensing again but not saying anything else trying to understand what would happen next. They reached the door and Sarge entered a long code, the door opened.

0-0-0

The room was dark unlike the rest of the facility, it had a large table with straps on it and chairs around it at the center, it was a bit menacing. The room included someone he didn’t recognize, a Klatooinian who was rather tall and well built, he had a light green complexion, and his eyes were dark. He held his hands behind him, and his posture was completely upright. There was also a Kaminoin sitting on the other side of the table, Hiva Gami, she was a rare sight. He had only seen her once before and it wasn’t a particularly good experience. 

“Sarge?” Dogma asked, Sarge said nothing but squeezed his shoulder and ushered him in to the room and set him down. The Klatooinian was still standing giving him a sideways look, he circled Dogma who put on a brave face.

“You may go Sarge, I’ll call you back in when I need you.” Hiva said calmly and Sarge nodded leaving the room to stand guard. “Hello CT- 7947, or Dogma if you’d prefer.” She began calmly sitting back down at the table. She paused waiting for a reply

“Yes sir. Dogma is fine.” He said quickly looking between the two. The man finally stilled himself watching him intently standing right next to him.

“Well then Dogma, today you will learn how you will be continuing to aid the republic” She said a small smile developing, he looked at her not letting the hope he desired to come through although his eyes betrayed him, he knew as soon as he heard the man scoff shaking his head at him

“How’s that sir?”

“We will be performing some tests to see how we can improve your future brothers. We know you are physically fine since you didn’t leave the battle due to an injury, and from the reports on you it seems like you were a good strong soldier.” She glided her eyes over Dogmas body before continuing and it made him almost shiver but he steeled himself “We first want to try something though, you never went through intensive interrogation training, did you?” This time Dogma snapped his eyes to her nervously. Every soldier had the very basics, what to say, what not to say, what the interrogator will look for. But there wasn’t a need for anything beyond that when it came to soldiers who probably wouldn’t survive much longer then 5 battles; besides he was a grunt not a captain, Sargent, ARC, or commander. He was useless to the enemy, why even bother?

“No sir… I was told I wouldn’t need it.” Swallowing at the implications he continued “I was just a regular grunt so they thought it would be a waste of time, as you know.” She nodded and stood up walking to the back where they’re was a container looking thing, she pressed something, and it opened up lighting as shelves came up and raised from it.

“Well, as you know, grunts can often start to rise from the ranks if luck will have them. I want to know, are grunts, sergeants, captains, commanders and so forth so different in mind set? Does the interrogation training have to be when you are young, or can it be applied when you are older and proven yourselves worthy of higher rankings? I was thinking it could start being a part of more than just Commanders and Captains training, but in ARC trooper training as well? Depending on results maybe all of your brothers since you are all essentially the same” that last part stun but he continued to stay still as she raddled off more questions and thoughts to herself. Dogma grew more and more fearful, he knew what would happen that wasn’t the problem, but rather what were they going to do? “Oh, my apologies Till, I’m rambling. Well, even so you will be part of these ongoing experiments. We will start off easy today, I am going to whisper a word in your ear. Till will attempt to figure out what the word is, he will torture you for it most likely. If Till finds out what the word is then the exercise will end.” She ended but it didn’t feel like she was saying everything

“It will just end?” He asks pointedly

“Oh yes, it will be over… for you. But who knows what will happen to your comrades? Slick, Sarge, anyone else we decide on I suppose, perhaps even the Captain who’s been such a nuisance lately. I couldn’t say!” Dogma looked at her shocked

“B-but they wouldn’t have done anything wrong!” Dogma protested and another snort came from the mysterious man, Till.

“Don’t matter boy, you or them, whichever it is I’ll still have my fun.” Till growled lowly into his ear making him shift away from him ever so slightly.

“You may make the decision to end your pain, but you don’t get to make the choice of what happens after. War does not allow such luxury” She stood walking around the back of him and placing her hands on his biceps squeezing before craning her neck over “You never know what could happen, maybe even nothing will happen but can you risk it? Will you risk it? You always have the choice, remember that. It is your decision.” She then began to whisper, just one word “Bes’lar” Bes’lar? He wondered to himself, it was the word for music in Mando’a and it was simple, pointless. “The simulation will begin once I leave the room, and don’t worry too much Dogma, it’ll only be a week if things are successful.” She states rising her head and walking elegantly from the room. Till watches her go and looks back to him.

“So, Dogma.” A pause as he got closer to him “Where you from?” It was a basic question. He knew the answer as well as Dogma but it was to loosen him up, see how he’d react. He remained silent. _Only your name, number, and your rank. Name, CT, rank._ He kept those in his mind almost meditating them. It was a slow start as he tried to slowly get Dogma to open up, making himself seem casual. Saying his own name, how he wants a family one day, trying to ease Dogma into conversation. He did not speak one word for the entire hour he tried this method.

Warning: Violence/ torture next 3 paragraphs

“Well boy, you gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?” A creepy smile broadened on his face making Dogma clench his teeth, he wouldn’t say a word not a single word. Till sighed and got in close to Dogma “Pity, I was feeling nice today to.” He said. He rose slowly, he stood there, just looking at Dogma who wouldn’t look up at him. Grabbing the back of Dogmas head he slammed it with a loud bang on to the table making Dogma yelp in pain, but he gritted his teeth as Till brought his head back up gripping onto the little hair he had. “Just remember, you could make this end at any time.” He lifted Dogma up grabbing his neck and throwing him onto the table with a grunt and Dogma hissed as his head hit the table. He was on his stomach wriggling to try and free himself from the tight grip but was punched in the side several times making him bunch up a bit.

“Kriff” Dogma gasped out bending in on himself, at that moment his legs were pulled and he was strapped to the table by his ankles which were spread to either end of the table making him more vulnerable.

“Well you’re just making this easier aren’t ya?” Till growls going over to the box that Hiva had opened, he grabbed a small tool that was long metal with a rubbered hilt and a rounded pointed top at the end “Now, tell me what Hiva said or things will get worse” he showed off the tool in his hand and rotated it around. Dogma steeled himself and looked at the ceiling away from Till, he wouldn’t dignify him with a response. Till waited a moment before he lifted Dogma’s shirt carefully over Dogma’s face “Well, it don’t matter to me I guess” He says and Dogma struggles trying to get the shirt off his face to which Till grabs at Dogmas throat as soon as the shirt comes off his face making Dogma choke “Lets begin” he says darkly and all the sudden the sharp edge was pressing into his side and Till pressed a button making the tool shoot out electricity into Dogmas body, he yells and then bites his lip trying to contain himself and arching his back at the pain. This was going to be a long day.

0-0-0

It had to have been hours, his sides were covered in burn marks and his nose was bleeding from being punched again when he had spit on Till who beat him after that saying how disgusting he was. It was the most degrading experience, he was strapped down, no control. No way out.

“Well, I’m getting tired” Till said replacing the tool and stretching. “I’m done” he says and walks out of the room leaving Dogma stiffly lifting himself up, his shirt stuck where it was, and he saw his body full of electric burns and the shape of the object pressed into him. His legs were still strapped, and his hands were as well. A tear left his eye at the pain, at the realization that this was his reality and he wanted to crumple up, just let go and cry. But the bindings wouldn’t let him. Not long after a couple of troopers came in, including sarge who stood by the door as he watched Dogma receive bacta patches over his wounds.

“S-sarge?” Dogma looks at him hoping he’ll say something, anything. Sarge doesn’t though and it makes Dogma look away feeling something of shame. After Ten minutes he was covered in bacta patches and his legs were unbound, the clones helped him get to his feet and walk him over to Sarge who grabbed onto Dogma’s shoulder and walked out with him, the other clones looking back before leaving to another room.

“I’m sorry kid, were not allowed to talk in there” Sarge whispers to Dogma who shakes his head. Everything still hurt.

“It’s alright Sarge, but I thought you said, it’s just that you said that I-it wouldn’t be anything-“ Dogma reeled himself in feeling tears sting his eyes, at which point Sarges grip tightened moving to hold Dogma closer to him as they went into the elevator down to the detention level. Dogma’s shoulders shook a bit in Sarges arms.

“I’m sorry kid, I didn’t think they would’ve gone that far on the first day, I would’ve warned you, I swear I wouldn’t have left you so unprepared, kriff I’m so sorry Dogma!” Dogma let out a stuttered breath

“It’s fine” He sucked in a breath trying to prepare himself before he entered the detention level. “Wasn’t your fault” He knew this wasn’t a job you could just ‘quit’. You would be reconditioned, or he would have to be put in the same position. Dogma Lifted himself to look a bit more proper so as the elevator door opened so he could step out with a calm face. 

“I’ll come get you in a few hours for dinner, you missed lunch, I’ll make sure you guys are out first.” Sarge says leading him back to the cell. All’s Dogma could manage was a nod and a small smile as they made it over. Before Sarge opened the door, he grabbed Dogmas shoulders “You’ve gotta be strong kid, I know it’s hard but you gotta.” Dogma shook his head, he felt so tired yet wired. “Okay Dogma? I need you to do that alright?”

“O’ course,” he took in some breath looking him in the eye “I can do it Sarge don’t worry about it!” Dogma said suddenly serious again, he wanted to be strong, it was hard but if Sarge asked him too maybe it would be easier.

“I’ll see you later kid” Sarge says letting Dogma back in his cell finally removing his cuffs.

“Hey Dogma, it’s been a while, the hell took you so-“Slicks usually attitude waned as he saw Dogma’s battered face “Dogma?!” He asked rushing over as the trooper suddenly looked too tired to stand and Slick grabbed him heaving himself over to the lower bunk with him “The hell happened?!” He asked grabbing at Dogma making Dogma look at him.

“They didn’t do the usual interrogation.” Dogma said almost trying to laugh but it didn’t sound right. 

“Well I figured that one all on my kriffen own!” Slick scowled at the younger man “What did they do?!” Slick said placing his hand on Dogmas chest to try and get Dogma to pay attention to him but only succeeded in making Dogma whimper in pain.

“T-they are starting an intensive interrogation training” Dogma wheezed out and Slick looked at him shocked “This is the first day, it’s supposed to last a week” Dogma felt the tears returning to his eyes and Slick looked at him worriedly

“I didn’t think they’d do it to you…” Slick lets out quietly making Dogma look at him

“What do you mean by that?” Dogma asks flatly and Slick rubs the back of his neck.

“They do that to some of us prisoners. But usually just the ones who are, well who commit treason. Not someone like you who’s all nice and good and normal. They thought it’d be a waste to do… that.” Slick bends down in front of Dogma

“But I never saw you come back like this before!”

“They did me before you got here, it lasts a week because they can’t spend much time on anyone individual longer than that” Slick lifts Dogma’s shirt and looks under a bacta patch making sure there working. “Tch, of course we get the crappy bacta” He grumbles out. Dogma smiles a bit, trying to keep his eyes open. “Do you wanna talk about it? You always feel better after bad dreams when we talk.” Slick offers up sitting back next to Dogma who shook his head up and down.

“Yeah, I need to get it out.” Dogma says scrunching up his nose

“Alright kid go for it then, I’m ready for it.” Slick says smiling at him, his usual smirk. Dogma smiled at Slick leaning into him slightly. He had learned to enjoy the closeness of others while being away from his 501st brothers, who usually bugged him when they would wrap their arms around him, but now he craved the friendly gesture, the comfort that came with it, and then he began.

0-0-0

Dogma finished his story fiddling with the hem of his shirt and leaning into Slick who was rubbing his head soothingly as he listened to Dogma recount what happened. It was hard to know for Slick. After listening he tried not to throw something, scream, punch a wall…he knew it might scare the kid and he didn’t want that, so instead he just held him and nodded along. They didn’t try the same techniques on Slick, in fact it had been an incredibly different experience from the sounds of it. They just sat there awhile as Dogma fiddled, yawing once in a while.

“Do you wanna take a nap before dinner? I can wake you up in an hour, so you have time to change.” Slick said after hearing Dogma yawn for the 15th time.

“Mmkay.” Dogma managed and Slick chuckled letting Dogma lay down and tossing the thin blanket over him. It didn’t take long before Dogma fell asleep holding one leg to his chest like he usually would, a weird habit but it’s probably a comfort. Slick went to the top bunk which he had claimed, he couldn’t believe that it was happening to Dogma, _he’s good, he didn’t deserve this shabla shu’shuk! (Screwed up disaster) that they had to live in!_ Slick let out an angry sigh settling on his back thinking through what was said _. How come they’d wanna test Dogma of all people? He hadn’t done anything as bad as himself… yet again who had? Most people were in here because of lesser reasons then wanting Jedi dead and working with a Sith so he could be free. Well when you put it like that it sounds worse,_ he thinks to himself. He didn’t understand why it was happening in the first place even, he highly doubted they would ever be in a battle of that sort again, it just didn’t make sense. What are they up to?

0-0-0

Dinner wasn’t that great; it never was of course but today everything was somehow a bit worse. He was playing with his food as he sat at the table with Slick who was scarfing down his food as usual, and two other troopers he had met through the times (usually meals) they were allowed out of their cells. They were chatting and Dogma would’ve usually joined in, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it today. He was still so tired and eating was just another task to do.

“Dogma what’s up with you today?” Flax bumped Dogma so he’d look at him.

“Oh, uh nothing, nothing to worry about.” Slick slowed down and looked at them, he wasn’t sure if he should just tell them or not.

“Oh yeah, cause your silence is comforting! Your never this quiet, busy loving our stories and asking questions. Plus you haven’t even touched your food, well you’ve touched your food but you know you haven’t actually-“ the quick spoken clone was cut short before he could keep going.

“Yeah, Chatter we get it.” Flax says making Chatter stop, he couldn’t help himself. He reminded Dogma a bit of hardcase with the endless energy. Dogma just shifted uncomfortably, he didn’t want to lie, but what good what it do? “come on kid what’s up with you?” He asked and bumped Dogma in the side again but just a bit harder to get Dogma to look up, all he succeeded in doing was making Dogma groan in pain, he bit his lip to try and contain it but it was to late they already noticed. “I barely touched you!” He raised his hands as if to surrender.

“No no I’m fine si- Flax” Dogma still couldn’t help but want to refer to the older trooper with a ‘sir’ but Flax didn’t like it. “I just uh…” Dogma was also a terrible liar, and he knew it “I fell off the bunk and hurt my… side…” it was weak and Chatter raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie.

“Yeah, no. Not buying that, Slick, do you know? Or was it you?” Chatter asks nonchalant

“Kriff no I didn’t do anything! He could take me if he wanted, not like I’ve been in battle for a while.” Slick is defensive and evades the question.

“Well then what happened?” Flax lets out lowly. There is a long pause as Dogma tightens his grip on the fork twisting it playing with the food, the truth would be fine he supposed, but it made him embarrassed and scared somehow. “Come on tell me.” Flax sighed placing a hand on Dogma’s shoulder.

“They started an intensive interrogation training on me. IIT.” Dogma said barely above a whisper

“W-what do you mean?” Chatter had Frozen at that “That doesn’t even make sense! Are they planning on sending you back out there? But if they are why not wipe you first? Bu-“

“I don’t know!” Dogma interrupted quickly as Chatter’s voice got louder “It’s… they said they wanted to, test the differences between classes of clones… ages… s-see if there was much of a difference. When training could be implemented later in life or if it has to be while young” Dogma tried to stay cold, indifferent towards what he was saying, if he didn’t say it like that he might cry.

“What in the hell? Wha- t-that’s a crime isn’t it?” Flax asks shocked, he was a good soldier, the only reason he was here was because he risked several missions to save his brothers, his Jedi wasn’t pleased and reported him.

“No human rights remember?” Slick spoke up and looked at the other two almost annoyed.

“But we are people” Flax argued “We deserve decency! Can’t we ask someone to help? Sarge?” Dogma accidently scoffed at the notion, none of the long necks cared for them, and Sarge was a loyal soldier, he wouldn’t falter no matter what. Even if he didn’t like it.

“Sarge was the one to take me there, not like he wanted to but he’s loyal.” Dogma board his eyes into the food and tried to unclench his tightening jaw “besides, were less than when we were as soldiers.” Slick looks a little surprised at Dogma, that was a line he would have used, but not Dogma. They were quiet for a beat before Flax spoke up.

“No Dogma, I hope you don’t believe that. We are all worth it. It’s just that not everyone, especially the long necks, don’t know or understand that.” He wrapped an arm around Dogma’s shoulder and held him a bit closer, “don’t listen to grumpy old Slick, hell I know he’d ball his eyes out if you got to hurt or died!” He smiled at Dogma who looked up happily at Slick who just grumbled something to himself but shook his head. “We need to remember what were worth even if no one else does, cause one day they will know!” Dogma can’t help but smile a bit at him, he really did believe him, and he was going to take those words with him throughout this sick training… he won’t break. They all finished their meals and Flax and Slick got into a debate about morals and what not, they were both on the same side in many ways, but Slick was extreme. Dogma laughed at their banter a bit and noticed Chatter staring at him.

“What’s up Chatter?”

“listen kid” He paused swallowing “I-If you need to talk then I’m here. I went through mine a few weeks ago. I didn’t tell Flax right away” he laughed a bit looking at his distracted friend “man was he pissed… I don’t know if we will go through the same thing exactly but I’m here and I get it.” He looked determined to convince Dogma of his sincere understanding, Dogma smiled and bumped their knees under their table

“I trust you Chatter, thank you.” Chatter smiles content yet somehow worried. Time was up though; it was time to head back to their cells.

Tomorrow he’d be ready for it.

0-0-0

Hiva wasn’t like her fellow Kaminoin people. She enjoyed her job that was considered unethical even among the other Kaminoins, (although they were more worried about damaging there property then for the actual lives and feelings of the troops). It was a job that made even them wince, it was working with the new clients in the improvement of the clone troopers. The passion she developed was impressive among her peers although unnerving as some days she seemed to watch the torture from the one way window, she would watch for hours in fact. She smiled at there fear, she could hardly help it. This new clone seemed like fun, they hardly got anyone so… well produced in these experiments. They usually reconditioned and sent them back out since there was nothing fundamentally wrong with them, like ones who purposely and continuously disobeying orders, loosing limbs, running from the field and getting caught, or selling information etc. Dogma would be a great test subject for the Clone trooper Enhancement Project, or C.E.P, seeing how he reacted to the torture, how he survived it would be incredibly valuable. They only got to test regular clones when they lost limbs which was still useful, but a whole undamaged product would be even better.

Till was a professional, he had worked with the separatists and the Republic many times. This vast experience made it easier for him to assess the exact method of torture to make anyone break. They needed to find that breaking point, after all you have to tear the old down to create the better new. Once they were broken down, Hiva could finally make them better… her partner in this work was very enthused by her work. It was another client of the Kaminoins that she got to work with, they were great at what they did. They would help her get what she wanted and they would get what they wanted. That’s exactly what Hiva planned on doing, those who couldn’t pass, well they were useless. They’d be disposed of as quickly as possible; Dogma didn’t do to bad for his first day, but 6 long days were ahead and Till knew what he was doing. She would get what she wanted or he wouldn’t live to become more then the grunt he was originally bred for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Dogma just can't catch a break can he? ANYWAY What do you guys think? By the way feel free to check out my jank tumblr. I think I'm going to start posting more info on this story, maybe little one shots about the missions that we won't be seeing in this little online book. I also have another story if your craving more reading material, I don't know if its up everyone ally but if you like rebels and clone wars feel free to check it out! Me tumblr is yaboiisherelove because oddball was taken :,c 
> 
> Also I love reading the comments! I don't know if I'll always respond (because I'm so awkward at the conversation) BUT it makes my day to see them, being stuck in quarantine is rough and this bringing me some joy in life again! 
> 
> Here's a link if you wanna check it out http://yaboiisherelove.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is really short and I am sorry about that, but I will make sure the next is longer. Not my most exciting chapter but I needed to get it up.

After Zygeria, everything felt like even more of a mess, clones were going missing at a much to steady of pace. It wasn’t a ton, but it was enough to notice and that wasn’t good. Unless that many were deserting at once, but it just wasn’t even a possibility for some clones. During the battle on Kiros a brother almost got shot down, he was alive Rex was sure of it. When he got to him, he was knocked out, and a broken leg. He brought him back to the medics alive and he was on the mend when he last checked in with them… but somehow, he just disappeared after that. They looked for him everywhere, sent out a search party, but couldn’t find him. His leg was definitely broken… he couldn’t have gotten very far on his own. The last to see him was his squad mate Tux, he had gone to the fresher and when he came back to the campfire he was gone.

It didn’t stop there. They were helping the planet Wobani when droids were landed to do what they do. That battle resulted in many casualties and having to pull brothers off to the side so they wouldn’t be harmed. 3 more disappeared. Fives said it could be animals or maybe they had just died when Rex thought they hadn’t or died waiting. 

The last straw was Daz. Daz was a cunning trooper, with minor temper issues, but as loyal as any of them. Rex had caught him when there was an explosion. His leg was wrecked and his arm at an odd angle, he wasn’t strong enough to leave on his own. Rex knew that with every fiber I. His being, so he brought him off to the side. He put him somewhere safe. Safe. Apparently it was t enough though, because an hour latter when the battle calmed down enough for him to go and check on him, he was gone. Just gone, not even any drag marks though it was hard to see with the dark surrounding him, but he could tell that the body wasn’t dragged. 

0-0-0

“Four more completely gone that couldn’t have done it on their own sir.” Rex reported. He had Kix and the other medics reporting to him how many they couldn’t find. He told Kix his thoughts, and Kix quickly agreed to help. “I talked to Commander Wolffe and he said similar things were happening in his battalion, brothers practically disappearing, and no one knows how.” Anakin was standing his face slightly contorted with confusion and frustration. Rex was sitting at the table and holding his Data pad close looking at the new list of brothers. So far he knew of 89 men in his battalion alone who were missing without a trace and that just over the course of 3 months, it wasn’t unusual to lose many people, but the way they were going was completely unknown to anyone, they could only guess. “I don’t understand, it isn’t just animals, and if it were, we would hear screams, they wouldn’t just be ended with a quick snap of the neck. Droids would shoot them, but we would hear it most likely and that doesn’t explain why their bodies are just… gone.” Rex is frustrated, it was getting to be to much and he didn’t know how it was happening. “I contacted Cody, but I don’t know when we will be able to talk.”

“I think we should tell Obi Wan. He’s very aware of his men, he’ll have noticed by now as well if it is happening to them as well.” Rex nodded still looking at is Data pad. Anakin was right, Obi Wan would be able to help them and at this point he needed and wanted all the help they could get. He was sick of losing so many brothers in a way that made it impossible to tell what was going on.

“Yeah, I think that would be good. Do you think he’ll believe us if it isn’t though?” It’s not that Rex didn’t trust Kenobi, hell he trusted him as much as Skywalker, but he also knew him. He knew he wouldn’t spend a lot of time on something that there wasn’t evidence for. “We really have a major lack of any evidence, well other than men are disappearing mysteriously. That is our evidence.”

“Yeah but that’s also why it isn’t, it isn’t tangible. If it isn’t happening to the 212th then he might not want to focus to much time on it.” Anakin frowns at that. Obi Wan could dismiss this as them being paranoid.

“I have the numbers and good reason.” Rex responds quickly, even if Kenobi wasn’t going to help them right away, if they planted the seed of thought then Obi Wan would be more wary of it. Anakin just smirked at the determined and set look on Rex’s face.

“That’s true, Obi Wan enjoys those things. We’re being deployed in a couple days though, I’ll send a message and see if he can talk within the next few days, should I ask him to bring Cody along?”

“Yes sir, please do.” Cody would, as long as he believed Rex, help to get Obi Wan to believe them to. “I think this is going to be something where we need everyone’s help that we can get, but I also feel like…”

“Like we need to be careful.” Anakin finishes

“Yeah, I think we should just stick to Obi Wan and Cody for now, I have uh, well I already told Fives.”

“Of course, he’s a good man. I think he would be good for this sort of…thing” Rex smiles at Anakin

“He is, good man.” They sit a little longer thinking to themselves, they still had no idea how they were being taken and they were no where near knowing why. “I was thinking sir, that the next time I have to lug someone off the field…” He pauses contemplating more on the thought more realizing the many problems with the idea

“What is it Rex?”

“Well, I could place a tracker on them.” Anakin looks at Rex surprised and then lets a smile crawl on his lips

“That’s a great idea Rex!” Anakin begins excitedly sitting across the table from him, Rex has been finding it easier to let himself slip out of his usual stern Captain self with Skywalker, laughing more and smiling more, sometimes being a bit more playful even. “we could figure it out quickly where they are being taken,” Anakin continues excitedly till he realizes some problems with it, as Rex knew he would.

“But, unfortunately we can’t afford the high grade trackers to put on that many troopers so we lose them if they are off planet, and the ones that are small enough and cheap enough are only used for the surface, if we don’t get to them in time then the tracker won’t matter, and we’ll have lost another trooper.” They immediately begin to frown again “And there isn’t a guarantee the ones I save will be taken; it could be anyone. We can’t provide that many trackers.”

“Yeah” Anakin agrees “But it’ll give us more of a chance than nothing.” He sees Rex already looking stressed at the idea that it could all be pointless. “Hey Rex, I think this could work. Worst case scenario it doesn’t, but then we’ll just come up with a new idea. This is hard, but we can do it. We will find the men, or at the very least find out what is happening with them.” Rex offers up a small smile in thanks.

“Right, yeah. Yeah, your right. I’ll give them to the medics, and I’ll have one myself. They will report to me or you as soon as they see the tracker move and then we’ll go for whoever’s doing this.” Anakin nodded and began typing out a message to Obi Wan about a quick meeting as soon as he is available.

0-0-0

They discussed there plans with the general and commander of the 212th. They both seemed equally disturbed by the idea of clones being kidnapped, and luckily didn’t seem to question it to much. Of course, they asked reasonable questions, but the numbers show the story well enough.

“This news is quite concerning” Obi Wan says rubbing at his bearded jaw. “I will also keep some trackers for my medics, Cody, and myself.” Cody nodded

“Sirs, if I may, we could get some sort of motion sensor. So, if the body is moved it’ll go off to our links and we can know right away. It might be a cheap alternative to the tracker idea if we want to spread it out a bit more among all our men, or at least to some extra” Cody said with Obi Wan nodding,

“Yes Cody that does sound like a good option-“

“I thought about that, but there’s no guarantee we’ll be able to reach them in time. We need the trackers to follow them at any pace.” Obi Wan looked a bit surprised by the interruption but nodded, he could see the determination in Rex and wouldn’t argue.

“I suppose, but are we sure this is all we can do?” Cody asked worry in his eyes that Rex could see despite the flicker of the holo.

“I’m sure, everything else wouldn’t work. I’m sure of it. Till we know our enemy I highly recommend getting ahold of as many trackers as we can” Kenobi nodded lightly looking to Cody to reassure him. This was all very strange, and no one felt comfortable with the circumstances at hand, but there weren’t other options that wouldn’t be suspicious to there. Trackers were the most practical and easy to get ahold of a lot of them without suspicion. Besides, they can keep the them when they catch the kidnappers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	6. Tender moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its been awhile, sorry this chapter took so long. I've got quite a bit of home work lol.   
> I'm not super proud of this one a bit of a filler is what it feels like, but its necessary to the story. Has a couple really nice moments I think! I love seeing peoples comments by the way, always fun to read them so thank you guys! I can't believe we gots over a thousand hits! That is mighty fine!

12 standard cycles after Zygeria:

“Ya know Cody, I realized something on Zygeria…” Rex said as he tossed his data pad to the side. Cody stirred and rose to listen to Rex.

“Yeah?” Cody’s brow tilted at the statement.

“Yeah, it sounds weird… but its just that, when I was captive, I noticed… well… I don’t know your gonna think its weird.”

“Come on, talk to me Rex. Everything you say is weird, it won’t be anything new!” He joked shouldering him and Rex made sure his eyeroll was as exaggerated as possible

“Right, well, I guess… I just realized it wasn’t hard for me or anything. Getting beaten by them sucked sure, but it wasn’t the worst. It was like when we got into trouble with that old trainer and he’d beat the crap out of us.” Cody’s face melted into concern, that trainer had been fired when Jango found out what he was doing. But Since Rex’s hair basically was a target, he’d gotten the worst of it besides Fox and himself.

“Well, they knew that was wrong. That’s why they fired him.”

“Yeah, and he definitely did it more often than those Zygerian guys, but as long as I was quiet and did as I was told it was easy. Or as long as General Kenobi was quiet” he joked

“What’s your point Rex?” Cody asked moving past the jokes quickly

“It’s just that, it wasn’t all that different. Not from being here, follow orders, do as your told, don’t disobey and you’ll be fine. General Skywalker is much better don’t get me wrong, the Jedi are much better… but nice are mean doesn’t make all the difference.” Cody felt his stomach curl at the thought

“Rex, I-it’s not the same.”

“Not exactly no, but if we said we wanted to do something other then be soldiers what would they do? Don’t get me wrong, I’m honored to serve the republic… but I can’t help but feel that if it was my choice then it would’ve meant more.” Rex finished quietly.

Cody had thought about it before, its not like it hadn’t crossed his mind. But it sucked hearing it from Rex, who had been a literal slave for a while.

“Its not quite the same Cody, it is much better here, and I’d rather be here without a choice then there without it. Besides its more like… indentured servitude…” he tried to joke; he didn’t like worrying Cody. He worried about to much already. “Ya know, without this war and all that we wouldn’t be alive so really its just-“ Cody placed an arm around Rex’s shoulder bringing him into a gruff hug.

“It isn’t quite right is it?” He asked quiet to remind Rex it’s alright to be serious, he doesn’t need to coddle Cody. “I’m glad to be here, I am. I wouldn’t choose another thing even if I had the choice… but if it were a choice, I would know what to think about for what I could do after the war.” Rex let out a sigh placing his elbows on his knees, accepting the comfort from his brother.

“Yeah…”

2.5 standard months after Zygeria.

The long days had become even longer as brothers continued to go missing despite best efforts. Rex was sure he would catch them at one point, but he found something terrifying. They had left the armor stripped onto the ground and left outside of the battlefield… far away enough that they must be using a speeder of some sort. Trackers weren’t enough. Friends… family was being stolen from the companies.

“They took Jax this time…” Kix said with a careful eye on Rex as he reported to him and the general. “That’s 3 more in the past 2 weeks.”

Rex was quiet, holding his head still with his hands tightly grasping his elbows as he folded his arms. The tightness of his throat almost to overwhelming to speak. Anakin sighed turning to look at his list of forever dwindling men, whether killed on the field or being kidnapped for who knows what.

“Thank you Kix, we’ll…” Anakin couldn’t find the right words and luckily for him he wouldn’t have to as Rex spoke

“Wait, I think I have an idea I want to share with you two.” Kix looked up and Anakin did as well feel hopeful. “I know the trackers don’t guarantee anything, but I could… I could pretend to be an injured man myself and maybe they would come after me. If they did we could either stop them right then and there or I could get on the ship with a stronger tracker I keep in my blacks and we can find where all our men are being taken.” Kix narrowed his eyes in thought carefully thinking it through and Anakin’s brow furrowed with his anger at the idea.

“Rex, that has got to be one of the most dangerous things you’ve ever suggested” Anakin said with folded arms and disapproval all over his face.

“Really _sir?_ The most dangerous? I’ve done worse before might I remind you of-“

“But we knew more about those things, it wasn’t completely unknown to us like this is.”

“Um Sirs? If I might say, I think the idea could work… but I also think we need to tell more then just the few Jedi we have told.” He swallowed his nerves as he continued pushing through the tension “It would be dangerous, but it could save hundreds of lives.” Anakin’s face eased a bit from the previous displeasure, but Rex just looked away from him the same amount of annoyance for Anakin clearly present. “If we properly equipped the captain for something undercover like this then I think it would work well, or maybe an Arc could-“

“No, I won’t risk any of the other men. Besides they are needed elsewhere, not for something that may or may not even work.” Rex shifted back to look at the list of men who were completely unaccounted for. “These men could be dead… but I highly doubt they would risk kidnapping soldiers for no reason other then to just kill us, the war is doing that just fine.” The last part made Kix flinch slightly, the harsh tone coming out easily. Rex noticed and sighed recollecting himself. “I think this is our best option, but I do think we should bring up to more people… I just… I’m not sure how to.”

“Well, I can take care of getting it to the Jedi council, though I might need you two to help explain.” Anakin spoke after seeming to calm himself a bit. “That’ll be all for now Kix, thank you.”

“Of course, Sirs, let me know if you need anything.” He quickly exited. Anakin would probably want a word with Rex and he didn’t want to be there for any anger crossing between the two, it was very rare for it to happen, and more often then not it was over something silly and everyone would just laugh it off. He had only seen them get mad at one another once before, much earlier in the years of the war… it wasn’t pretty.

0-0-0

There was an awkward silence between the two as they tried to figure out what to say. It was odd for Anakin to so quickly dismiss an idea like that.

“Listen Ana-“

“Rex I-“

They looked at each other surprised and quickly laughed instantly easing the tension in the room.

“You first” Anakin said leaning on the table next to Rex.

“Okay, um it’s just… I think this is the best idea and I’d appreciate any support I could get on it. Especially from you. It is my responsibility to be smart and careful, for the republic. But above that it is for the men in my company first and foremost. My men, my vode are the most important thing to me.” He looked dead into Anakin’s eye, hoping to convey his seriousness. Anakin nodded lightly and looked Rex in the eye carefully.

“I know Rex, I’m sorry I got mad, I just… sometimes I forget that you are doing what is right, and I just want you to be safe.”

“What do you mean? I would never suggest something that I didn’t believe was right ya know.”

“I know, I just sometimes think of your safety before the safety of a mission is all…” That made Rex stop and look at Anakin closer, it seemed…odd.

“My safety over the mission?”

“Yeah, I just forget that-“

“That all my men are just as important?” Rex can’t help a bit of disdain in his tone.

“No, no Rex I know everyone of our men are full of life, trust me I value them.” Rex suddenly couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for even letting the thought pass through him. “I just sometimes can’t help but look at you as someone closer to me like… a best friend.” Anakin finished a slight pink tint to his cheeks. Rex looked to him with surprise and finally said.

“W-well I can see how that interferes with judgment, but I’m a grown man, and I’d ask you to trust me Anakin.” A small laugh left Anakin as he shook his head lightly. They were leaning on the table, getting awfully close to one another. Their hands were right there, just sitting next to each other. Rex didn’t move, neither did Anakin’s. Although Rex reasoned it to be that his mechanical hand couldn’t feel Rex’s warmth so close, so he let it be since it shouldn’t be a bother to him.

“Heh, yeah.” They turned to look at each other, there faces were so close that Rex could feel Anakin’s breath, it was really weird but also…nice. “I trust you Rex, I just sometimes get to worried, I guess.” Rex nodded as his eyes drifted across Anakin’s face till, he was looking in his eyes.

“Yeah, I get that…” Anakin’s eyes drifted to meet Rex’s, and drifted lower to his lips. His hand gently moved to grasp Rex’s. _Huh,_ Rex thought to himself _I guess he knew._ Anakin’s expression had turned softer, the lines by his eyes easing, eyes relaxed. His eyes moved back up to Rex’s and they held a gentle gaze, nearing desire but also just sweet.

“You know Rex, your something else…” Rex let a gentle chuckle come from him as they got ever closer.

“I could say the same to you.” They had gotten so close that their foreheads were almost touching Rex looked to Anakin’s lips, although he wasn’t sure completely why, he wanted to get closer, desperately, and so… he did. His lips glanced over Anakin’s lightly his heartbeat harshly and Anakin’s eyes widened at first, but he was quick to pull Rex back in, holding him gently on the back of his neck. Rex wasn’t really sure what he was doing but he liked it, Anakin’s lips were soft and gentle pulling him in even more. After a minute they released breathing in and out foreheads still touching and Anakin’s hand still resting on the back of Rex’s neck. A small smile spread on to Anakin’s lips as he realized what they just did, a smile he couldn’t help. Rex, although at first was shocked, couldn’t resist the smile that crept on to his face either, which made them both smiles even more.

“Wow Rex, that was….”

“Yeah it was, nice.”

“Nice huh? I was thinking amazing! Maybe even hot or sexy or-“

“Anakin?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” A smirk came over the two and Anakin let his other hand slip over to grab Rex by the waist, right over his clunky armor.

“Yes sir” and they kissed again. Delicate, sweet, slow, no rush to it, and they loved it. Nothing could hurt this moment, it felt natural and easy, nothing how Rex would’ve expected, though he hadn’t thought about it all that intensely. They stopped still holding one another and Anakin pecked lightly at Rex as he began to speak.

“Anakin, we should probably-“ another kiss on the lips, sweet and daring “stop, if someone see’s we’ll be in trouble.” Anakin slowed his kisses, working his way to the edge of Rex’s lips to the top of them.

“I guess so.” Suddenly a slight somber took them as they remembered who they were. Rex chuckled humorlessly

“Silly huh...” Anakin looked up and into Rex’s eyes once again and pulled his head to his shoulder kissing the top of Rex’s carefully.

“Maybe.” They weren’t sure what to say, just that they couldn’t be quiet about it.

“You’re a Jedi, I’m a Clone Captain, this goes against so many regs” Rex thought aloud and Anakin hummed gently at the thought. ”If they found out, maybe they’d kick you out, they could decommission me if they wanted…” his nerves gathered into him once again, he wanted to just be with Anakin, without these thoughts, but he didn’t know how to stop them.

“That’s true, but maybe we can make it work. I can’t not-“ Suddenly Fives burst in making the two jumps apart quickly 

“Captain General I heard you wanted to-“ He stopped seeing them pull apart and couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at his lips “I uh, can come back later if you’d like”

“No of course not Fives, we just wanted to discuss an idea with you” Fives let his smirk fall away

“Of course, sirs, what is it?”

“Well” Rex began “We have a plan, I was thinking since the trackers we place on the troops haven’t been entirely helpful since they strip them of there armor, I could pretend to be an injured soldier and hope they take me. If possibly find me last and that’ll get them a chance to get ahold of me. If they get me I can hold onto the tracker and you guys will be able to find me. I can also turn on my com for you to listen.” Fives nodded slowly as he listened.

“It’s not bad, but what if you really get taken?” He asked

“Then let’s hope the tracker is strong because I’ll be taking you to enemy base.” Rex said with a smirk on his lips. Fives nodded.

“Makes sense… I’ll need you to keep a stronger tracker on you then the one you’ve been giving out then. That way it’ll last longer. Also, a vibro blade would be nice if you find your position in absolute need of defense.” Rex nodded, he planned on those things, but he needed someone else to say it. It wasn’t a particularly complicated plan but it wasn’t bad either. “It all relies on chance quite a bit though, do you know where men are usually taken? Is there a pattern or particular area?”

“I’ve tried figuring that out, they’ve gotten sloppy lately, isn’t as random as it was before. It’s almost always at the edge lately, they wait for those who can’t help themselves.” Rex resisted his urge to let out a growl at the idea of the people taking his men. “They still might change it up, but if I make myself look vulnerable and easy to take then it should be fine.” Fives scratched his beard thinking about it

“I think it sounds fine, it’s not a guarantee for anything but it could work.”

“Right, I’m open to suggestions, but I think this could work.” Rex said with hastened pace. They discussed shortly other options but decided to stick with the original plan as it would give them the most answers.

“Sounds Good Captain, I’ll leave for now to prepare for our next mission.” He said curtly walking towards the exit but paused before they could respond and before he could leave. “Just between us, I’d be more careful about what your doing, a bit more incognito perhaps.” Rex face instantly turned to a furious flush and Anakin stood there in a bit of shock.

“Fives I’m gonna-“

“Oh, look at the time I gotta go before the cycle ends! Goodnight you two.” At that the door closed and Rex was fuming slightly holding his tongue for a moment, Anakin began laughing loudly at it all and Rex turned with a slight bit of annoyance.

“He’s right ya know! But the nerve on that guy!” Rex let out an angry huff but couldn’t help smiling at Anakin who was laughing at the whole thing.

“At least it was Fives!” Anakin added finally slowing down as Rex leaned next to Anakin once again.

“That’s true, it could’ve been worse… coulda been Jesse, he wouldn’t ever shut up about it” Rex chuckled. “Maybe we should encourage knocking again for the older clones who have seemed to forgotten.” Anakin hummed in agreement.

“Well if we were to do that maybe we should consider… this…” He awkwardly attempted to explain

“Yeah, I-I think we should talk some more. N-not that I don’t want it I just think it’d be best if we figure it out now.”

“Yeah, I was wondering… well a lot actually.”

“Like what?” He asked carefully

“Well, have you liked me for a while?” Rex was taken aback by the bluntness but smiled with a mild blush returning

“Well, I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t.” Rex joked “But yeah, not sure how long exactly, can’t think of a distinct moment, I just have.” He shrugged as Anakin came close to Rex again, close and comfortable to be close to one another. “How about you?” he asked diverting the attention to Anakin.

“Well, I don’t know if I have a specific day either, just every moment with you has been something else I guess.” He smiled looking at Rex who blushed again. “You always make me smile, or thankful and just happy. Whenever I’m around you I feel happy” He says grasping lightly at Rex’s arm leaning his forehead against Rex’s again “I think, I think its more then best friends” he chuckled. Rex smiled and pulled Anakin in a bit more. So what if he was a clone Captain? He was a sentient being, so was Anakin.

“Kriff, that was kinda cheesy huh?”

“Maybe a bit, but you liked it!”

“Who said I did?” Rex asked with a hint humor

“When you decided to like me you better have decided to like all my charming aspects!” He smirked playfully “I like everything about you, including how everything I do seems to make you blush like no tomorrow.” He said moving his head back to get a better look making Rex’s blush intensify

“Y-yeah?”

“Mm-hm!” He hummed closing the gap between them even more “Anyway back on topic, goodness Rex you sure are distracted easily” he teased making Rex scoff

“Whatever, you can’t stay focused on anything important without me around!” the playful banter continued, and they ended up not discussing the most important part in regards to the secret they both now shared for nearly an hour.

0-0-0

“And the time you dropped it out the back of the gunship, I mean that time was just sad” Rex recounted the times Anakin was irresponsible to him. They were now leaning heavily into one another sat against the wall, Anakin has one arm carefully placed around Rex and was holding Rex’s other as they talked.

“Well, sure but I had to force pull you back to us so you wouldn’t miss your chance off world.”

“I wouldn’t have missed, you just didn’t give me the chance to show it. Besides we wouldn’t have been there if you hadn’t dropped it in the first place.” Rex quickly countered

“Sure, well maybe I should just let you carry it from now on.”

“Ha! No thank you, first off that’s against regs, second off-“ Anakin gave him a look that said what they both knew “I don’t want to cut my arm off, that things dangerous!”

“Ya know, I should teach you how to use it sometime! I think it’d be useful if we ever get separated after you’ve picked it up.” Rex considered the idea for a moment.

“I suppose it could be fun and useful, but it’d make it easier if you just wouldn’t drop it!” He shrugged smiling at the amused annoyance on Anakin’s face “Sure, I’ll learn if that makes you happy… though based on what you said earlier anything I do makes you smile” Anakin rolled his eyes

“Maybe I shouldn’t have told you that” he joked

“I’m glad you did, even if its ridiculous I think its very nice”

“It’s not ridiculous! Its true.”

“Yeah yeah, you make me happy to Ani.” He chuckled tucking himself deeper into Anakin’s embrace. He stopped though quickly shooting up “Um, is it okay if I call you that?!” He asked quickly and Anakin sat up in surprise

“Yeah, its what those close to me call me.” He smiled “I wish I had a cute nickname for you” he joked making Rex relax again “You got any ideas” Rex shrugged thinking about it

“I don’t know, Rex is good. It’s discreet to” he joked

“I guess, but I want to call you something else to…” Rex chuckled softly

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something” they were quiet after that, just for a moment enjoying the peaceful moment they were given. Peace in war is rare, it didn’t really make sense, but they enjoyed it none the less. “Anakin?”

“Hm?”

“This… what this is… we’ll have to keep it quiet huh?” he didn’t mean to sound so somber about it, but he did.

“I think for now it’d be for the best.” Anakin sighed out “We can’t just leave the men in the middle of the war… I can’t just leave the Jedi… not for now.” Rex nodded. Whatever was going to happen. It wasn’t going to be easy.

“Yeah, I get that. I can’t leave my vode, not when I’m needed. Your needed to, its hard but its what we have to do.” Anakin drooped but nodded. Neither wanted to just think about what they had dedicated themselves to but it’s a huge part of who they are.

“Mm, but we’ll have something a little extra to look forward to each day. That’s nice!” Anakin smiled 

“We should make sure we aren’t needed anywhere by the way. I just realized we’ve been in here much longer then we should be.” He said a bit frantic standing from where they were. Anakin raised a brow at him but stood up as well.

“Alright, but I think there’s a lot more to talk about here as well!” He added as Rex turned to grab his helmet.

Before he could Anakin gripped him around the waist pulling him in once again and kissing him before the helmet could be dawned. He held him close, gentle and firm, sweet… soft… a kiss within his grasp.

“Wanted another before we go back out as General and Captain of the 501st” he smiled at Rex’s blush and lazy eye’s that were close to closing once again. “Come on Rex, we have a job to do” He joked softly kissing him on the top of his head before releasing the Captain and standing by the door.

“O-of course” He said as he shoved his helmet on and exited out with Anakin close behind him.

This was not what Rex was expecting the disagreement to turn into, but he didn’t mind what the results of it were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fam squad whats good? This is my first time writing a fan fiction, in fact its my first time attempting a story in 5 years lol. I am really excited for this and I cannot wait to get more into it! Thank you for reading this and I would appreciate any comments from you guys, let me know if anything looks funky! Let me know what you think so far!
> 
> Also I may edit things later If I see a way to improve it.


End file.
